En cuerpo y alma
by cerezo de la luna
Summary: Darien se lo había dado todo, matrimonio, una casa, hijos y no entendía que quería Serena para ser feliz.
1. Argumento

¡Hola! Sé que la gran mayoría de vosotr ya estáis con un muñeco de vudú con mi nombre y clavándome agujas jajaja pero …..¡Aquí estoy!

A pesar de que muchos hayan pensado que estoy muerta, cambiar de idea. Estoy muy viva jeje. Bien, no he actualizado antes porque he tenido algunos problemas, desde exámenes en la universidad hasta una operación de mi padre y bueno…no da tiempo de mucho cuando tienes que estudias y no sabes si tu padre saldrá bien de la operación o no, la recuperación…para que agobiaros con mis problemas.

Siento mucho deciros que no he leído los reviews. He creído que era más importante subir un capi para tranquilizaros, que pararme a leer los millones de reviews que tengo. Creo que a partir de ahora volveré a subir un capi por día, si me retraso será por algún problemilla.

He leído algunos reviews preguntándome si lo voy a dejar, lo repito NUNCA dejaría de subir fics sin TERMINARLOS. Para mi es importante no dejar una historia a la mitad, si decido dejar de subir fics lo anunciare y tendré TODAS mis historias TERMINADAS.

**Historia: **En cuerpo y alma

**Autora:** Peggy Moreland

**Argumento:**Darien Chiba se había casado con Serena cuando quedo embarazada y no había dudado en dar su apellido a los mellizos. Así que, ¿qué más podía querer una mujer? Ya se sabía que los vaqueros no eran muy aficionados a las delicadezas. Pero Serena necesitaba ternura, y Darien haría cualquier cosa por mantener a su lado a su esposa. Por lo tanto tendría que convencerla de que era un buen marido...


	2. Chapter 1

**Capítulo Uno**

Podía verlo, casi sentirlo mientras los observaba.

Se imaginaba a sí mismo llamándolos: «¡Hola, Rini! ¡Hola, Helios!» Imagi naba a sus hijos volviéndose hacia él, con los ojitos muy abiertos, sorprendidos y contentos de ver a su papá. Riendo, él los tomaría en brazos y daría vueltas y vueltas hasta que los tres estuvieran mareados.

Podía verlo. Casi serrtirlo.

Casi.

Pero el miedo de mostrar sus sentimien tos y ser rechazado le impedía hacer reali dad la escena.

En lugar de lo que hubiera deseado, se dirigió hacia el parque, donde jugaban los niños, con las manos en los bolsillos, su ex presión oculta por el ala del sombrero, sus ojos, como sus emociones, escondidos tras unas gafas de sol. Darien se paró a dos metros del banco de aSerena donde los me llizos jugaban con un cubo rojo de plás tico.

-Me toca a mí -estaba diciendo Rini, tirando del asa.

-Es mío -replicaba su hermano mellizo, Helios, sin soltar el cubo.

-¿Es que no podéis compartirlo?

Sobresaltados por la voz de su padre, los dos soltaron el cubo a la vez y la inercia hizo que cayeran hacia atrás.

-No pasa nada, pequeñajos -sonrió Darien, tomando a los dos niños en bra zos.

-¡Darien! ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Cuando se volvió, vio a su mujer diri giéndose hacia él con los ojos brillantes de furia. ¿Cuándo se había cortado el pelo?, se preguntó. La preciosa melena rubia ha bía desaparecido.

Serena llevaba una ajustada camiseta blanca y pantalones cortos de color caqui que dejaban al descubierto sus largas y bronceadas piernas. Llevaban un mes sin verse y parecía cambiada. Parecía otra mu jer.

Ella le quitó a la niña de los brazos, con los ojos brillantes de cólera.

Y entonces Darien se dio cuenta de que no llevaba la alianza, el sencillo aro de oro que le había comprado cinco minutos an tes de casarse con ella. La sorpresa de ver todos aquellos cambios pronto se convir tió en miedo.

Serena nunca antes se había quitado la alianza. Ni siquiera cuando nacieron los mellizos. La enfermera había insistido en que lo hiciera, pero ante la negativa de su mujer se vio obligada a ponerle cinta ais lante alrededor del anillo.

Que no llevara la alianza era un detalle importante. Y aterrador.

-Hola, Serena.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Darien?

-He venido para llevar a mi familia a casa.

-¿Nos vamos a casa, mamá? -preguntó Rini.

Serena besó la carita de la niña, son riendo.

-No, cariño.

-Pero yo quiero irme a casa.

-Yo también -intervino Helios.

-El rancho ya no es nuestra casa -les re cordó su madre a quedarnos en casa de los abuelitos durante unos días y después iremos a nuestra propia casa.

Helios le pasó un brazo por el cuello a su padre.

-¿Y papá? ¿Él no va a venir con noso tros?

Serena miró a Darien y después a su hijo.

-No, cariño. Papá vive en el rancho.

Rini miró a su padre haciendo un puchero.

-Pero el rancho también es nuestra casa, ¿verdad, papá?

Darien tuvo que aclararse la garganta.

-Claro que sí, cielo.

Serena lo miró entonces y Darien pudo ver la furia, el resentimiento que había en sus ojos castaños.

-No lo hagas más difícil -le advirtió ella en voz baja.

-Tú eres quien ha desarraigado a los ni ños. No yo.

-¿Qué significa eso, mamá? -preguntó Rini.

Serena empezó a hacerle cosquillas a su hija para disimular su angustia.

-Significa sacar algo de la tierra, como se saca un nabo -sonrió, levantándola en el aire.

-¡Ahora yo, mamá! -gritó Helios, alargando los bracitos. Darien se lo dio y Serena apretó a los dos niños contra su pe cho. Después, empezó a dar vueltas y vuel tas hasta que cayeron los tres sobre la hierba, riendo.

Darien observaba la escena como un niño que mira el escaparate de una tienda de caramelos.

Llevaba toda la vida escondiendo sus sentimientos, con el corazón a punto de estallar por el deseo de ser querido, de es tar con su familia... pero no se movió; se quedó allí mirando, con las manos y el co razón vacíos.

Darien estaba en el patio de la casa de sus suegros, mirando el cielo oscuro. La noche era fresca, pero prefería el frío a las miradas glaciales que había recibido de sus suegros. Él no les caía nada bien. Nunca les había caído bien. Pero le daba igual.

Con un suspiro, dejó caer la cabeza y se quedó observando el suelo. Entendía la frialdad de los Tsukino. Ellos tenían gran des planes para su hija, una vida de lujo y refinamiento como la que ellos disfruta ban.

Pero Serena se había casado con un va quero, un campeón del rodeo. Un hom bre que iba de ciudad en ciudad para ga narse la vida.

Sí, pensó, suspirando de nuevo. Era ló gico que a los Tsukino no les cayera bien.

Las puertas se abrieron en ese mo mento y, cuando escuchó los pasos de Serena, se puso nervioso. Su aroma le llegó antes de verla y lo saboreó en silencio. Cómo le gustaba aquel olor. Dulce. Feme nino. Arrebatador.

Ella llegó a su lado y levantó la cara para mirar las estrellas.

-Hace frío -murmuró, temblando.

Darien se quitó la chaqueta y la puso alrededor de sus hombros. Serena lo miró, sorprendida, y Darien decidió no pregun tar por qué lo miraba así. Nunca lo hacía. Había aprendido años atrás que no debía preguntar. Las respuestas casi siempre eran dolorosas.

Cuando el silencio se alargó, ella bajó la mirada, como si su silencio la hubiera de cepcionado. Suspirando, Darien volvió a mirar el cielo. Estaban uno al lado del otro, sin tocarse. Los minutos pasaban y el silencio se hacía cada vez más tenso.

-Serena...

-Darien...

Habían hablado a la vez. Se miraron y, de nuevo, los dos apartaron la mirada.

-Tú primero -dijo él.

-No, tú. Yo ya he dicho todo lo que te nía que decir.

-¿Ya has dicho todo lo que tenías que decir? -repitió Darien, mirándola a los ojos-. ¿Un mensaje en el contestador di ciendo que te ibas y te llevabas a los niños es todo lo que tienes que decirme después de más de cuatro años de matrimonio?

Serena se apretó la chaqueta contra el pe cho.

-Es más de lo que tu me has dicho a mí en meses.

-Es posible, pero yo no pensaba aban donarte -replicó él-. Y de haber querido hacerlo, habría hecho algo más que dejar un recado en el contestador.

Furiosa porque él parecía asumir el pa pel de víctima, Serena levantó la mirada.

-¿Y qué clase de advertencia hubieras preferido, Darien? ¿Una bronca? ¿Ha brías preferido que me pusiera a gritar y a patalear exigiendo que volvieras a casa para poder decirte en persona que me iba?

-No eres esa clase de mujer. Tú no montas una escena.

Los ojos de Serena brillaban de furia.

-¿Y tú cómo sabes qué clase de mujer soy? En cuatro años no has hecho más que ir de rodeo en rodeo. Nunca has estado en casa el tiempo suficiente como para averiguarlo -le espetó-. Pero quizá espera bas que metiera a los niños en una camio neta y te siguiera por todo el país para darte la noticia. Quizá hubieras preferido que te lo dijera en público.

Darien se quedó en silencio durante unos segundos.

-No esperaba que hicieras nada más que quedarte en casa. En tu sitio.

-¿En mi sitio? -repitió ella-. Yo no soy una vaca, que se queda pastando hasta que tú decides volver al rancho. Soy una mujer y tengo sentimientos y necesidades... -em pezó a decir. Pero sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y tuvo que apretar los labios con fuerza para controlarse, para no humi llarse delante de él-. No te importo nada, Darien. Nunca te he importado.

-¡Me casé contigo! Le di mi apellido a los niños -protestó él.

Serena dio un paso atrás como si la hu biera golpeado.

Darien se dio cuenta de que la había herido con sus palabras y se dejó caer en una de las sillas del patio, con la cara entre las manos.

-No quería decir eso.

-Yo creo que sí, Darien. Por primera vez en tu vida, creo que has dicho lo que pensabas -dijo Serena en voz baja. Después, dejó la chaqueta sobre una silla y volvió a entrar en la casa.

Darien dejó su caballo en uno de los es tablos públicos de la ciudad de Tulsa y re servó habitación en un hotel nada elegante. Una pocilga, comparado con la lujosa casa de los Tsukino, con sus antigüedades y sus cuadros de firma. Pero al menos en el hotel podía dormir tranquilo, sin que nadie lo observara, sin que nadie analizara sus movi mientos y lo criticara por detrás.

Frustrado, se dejó caer sobre la cama.

«Me casé contigo. Le di mi apellido a los niños».

Darien se pasó la mano por la cara, re cordando lo que le había dicho a su mu jer. ¿Por qué cada vez que abría la boca de cía algo de lo que después se arrepentía?

Suspirando, se quedó mirando la pared que había frente a él. No tenía una res puesta. No tenía respuesta para nada de lo que le estaba ocurriendo, pensó, levantán dose de la cama.

El mensaje de Serena diciendo que se iba con los niños había sido un cataclismo para él. Pero nada comparado con lo que sintió al llegar al rancho y encontrarlo va cío.

Darien tuvo que tragarse un sollozo al recordar el horrible silencio que lo reci bió al entrar en el rancho, el eco de sus pasos en la casa vacía que una vez había estado llena de gritos y risas infantiles.

Serena tenía razón cuando decía que él nunca estaba en casa. El circuito del ro deo apenas le dejaba tiempo para hacer vida familiar, pero a pesar de su ausencia se sentía feliz pensando que su mujer y sus hijos estarían allí, esperándolo. Y para un hombre que nunca había tenido un hogar y una familia, el rancho le daba una segu ridad que necesitaba desesperadamente.

Una seguridad que estaba a punto de perder.

No podía perder a su familia, se decía a sí mismo, aterrado. No podía. Serena y los niños lo eran todo para él. Eran su vida, su razón de existir.

Sin ellos, no era nada.

Nada.

Serena estaba tumbada de lado, con las rodillas pegadas al pecho. Lloraba en si lencio y las lágrimas mojaban su almo hada.

Había hecho lo que debía hacer, se de cía a sí misma. Tenía que dejar a Darien. No podía seguir viviendo de esa forma, sola todo el tiempo. No podía seguir vi viendo sin su amor durante largas, inter minables noches.

Él no la quería. No podía quererla. Si la quisiera, volvería a casa más a menudo, querría pasar más tiempo con ella y con los mellizos. Pero Darien se marchaba du rante semanas y raras veces se molestaba en llamar por teléfono. Y cuando estaba en casa, se recordó a sí misma, era como si no estuviera allí. Al menos, emocional-mente.

Cuado Darien estaba en el rancho, algo que ocurría cada vez con menos fre cuencia, se encargaba de solucionar el pa peleo o los problemas que hubieran sur gido y después volvía a desaparecer. Y mientras estaba allí, no la tocaba... ex cepto en la cama.

Serena se sentía vacía, agotada, como si fuera un pozo del que hubieran sacado agua una y otra vez hasta secarlo. Sentía que no le quedaba nada que ofrecer a aquellos que la necesitaban más, sus hi jos.

¿Era tan raro desear la atención de Darien?, se preguntaba. Él era su marido y no había nadie más que pudiera darle lo que necesitaba. Y por eso lo había dejado.

No tenía a nadie, pero lo necesitaba todo.

Serena sintió un dolor familiar en el pe cho. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde la última vez que Darien la tocó? ¿Cuánto tiempo desde la última vez que se habían acostado juntos, el calor del cuerpo de su marido calentando el suyo, su peso aplas tándola contra la cama? ¿Cuánto tiempo desde la última vez que se había enterrado en ella para llenarla con su semilla?

Ahogando un sollozo, Serena se dio la vuelta.

Sí, pensó, necesitaba a su marido. Con todas sus fuerzas.

Tumbada en una hamaca frente a la pis cina, Serena cruzó las piernas y tomó un sorbo de limonada.

-¿Vas a irte con él? -preguntó su amiga Mina.

-No. Eso no resolvería nada.

Mina la miró, sorprendida.

-¿No pensarás quedarte en casa de tus padres?

Serena miró la casa con sus muros de piedra, sus ventanales, los arbustos recor tados y el jardín lleno de flores. Riqueza. Perfección. Éxito. Esa era la imagen que daba la casa de sus padres; lo mismo que ellos habían querido para su hija. Lo mismo de lo que ella había querido esca par cuando era muy joven.

-Me quedaré solo unos días.

Mina tomó la mano de su amiga y la apretó con cariño.

-Serena, ¿de verdad sabes lo que estás ha ciendo?

-¿Con la mano en el corazón? -pre guntó Serena, cerrando los ojos-. No, pero tal y como están las cosas no puedo seguir viviendo con Darien.

-Pero tú quieres a tu marido.

-Pensé que lo quería, pero ahora... no estoy tan segura.

-¡Claro que lo quieres! ¡Y él te quiere a ti!

-No es verdad.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Te ha dicho que no te quiere?

-Darien nunca dice nada. Al menos, a mí.

-Entonces no te ha dicho que no te quiere.

Serena miró a su amiga con los ojos es condidos tras las gafas de sol.

—Créeme. Lo sé.

Mina se dejó caer sobre la tumbona, suspirando.

-Pues yo creo que sí te quiere.

-¿Y por qué crees eso? Hace meses que no hablas con Darien.

-Estaba contigo la noche que os cono cisteis, ¿recuerdas?

-Claro que lo recuerdo.

-¿Y no recuerdas lo que pasó aquella noche? ¿Ya no recuerdas que fue como si el mundo se parase? Yo nunca había visto nada parecido.

Serena hizo un gesto con la mano, refu tando la opinión de su amiga.

-Deseo. Puro y simple.

-¡No era solo eso! -exclamó Mina-. Estabais destinados a conoceros. Una mi rada de Darien y tú pareciste nacer de nuevo.

Cuando su amiga describió el encuen tro, Serena tuvo que disimular su agitación. Recordaba a Darien aquella noche, solo al lado de la pista de baile, con las mangas de la camisa remangadas hasta el codo y el sombrero echado sobre los ojos. Pero nin gún sombrero podía esconder las atracti vas facciones de aquel hombre.

Furiosa consigo misma por recordar aquello, Serena se sentó, impaciente.

-Deseo -repitió testarudamente-. Nada más.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ¡Estabas loca por él!

-Loca, desde luego.

-No estabas loca. De hecho, casarte con Darien es lo más cuerdo que has hecho en toda tu vida -insistió Mina. Serena hizo una mueca y su amiga miró al cielo, eno jada-. Escúchame, Serena Chiba. Hasta esa noche, habías vivido bajo el estricto con trol de tus padres, habías sido una hija modelo, la perfecta niña de buena socie dad. Nunca te habías atrevido a tomar una decisión por ti misma, nunca les habías llevado la contraria. Pero Darien te hizo una mujer.

-¿Una mujer? -repitió Serena-. Tenía veintiún años, era una ingenua y quería hacer algo radical para molestar a mis pa dres. Y lo hice, desde luego.

-No es eso y tú lo sabes.

-¿No? Si no recuerdo mal, fuiste tú quien tuvo la idea de ir a una sala de baile country. Para conocer «hombres rudos de verdad», me parece que dijiste.

Mina se puso colorada.

-Vale. Es verdad que queríamos pasarlo bien, pero eso no tiene nada que ver.

-Sí tiene que ver -insistió Serena-. Lo pa samos muy bien, pero yo he pagado un precio muy alto por esa diversión. Mira, Mina, sé que dejar a Darien parece algo impulsivo, irracional, un error. Y quizá lo es -intentó explicar a su amiga, con paciencia-. Pero he pensado mucho du rante los últimos meses. No solo en mi re lación con Darien, sino en mí. Durante años dejé que mis padres controlaran mi vida y, cuando me casé con Darien, sim plemente dejé que lo hiciera él. No lo culpo por ello. O no del todo. Creo que las cosas habrían sido diferentes si Darien hubiera hecho un esfuerzo para ser un buen marido y un buen padre. Pero no lo ha hecho y nada va a cambiar a menos que sea yo quien cambie las cosas.

-¿Y dejar a Darien es la respuesta?

-En parte. Necesito ser independiente, tomar mis propias decisiones -contestó Serena-. He comprado una casa en Salado, un sitio precioso que a los mellizos les va a encantar. Y voy a abrir mi propio negocio de decoración, algo que siempre había so ñado hacer, pero... que nunca he hecho. Siempre he dejado que los demás me di gan lo que debo hacer, Mina. Yeso se terminó.

-Oh, Serena -murmuró su amiga.

-¡Serena! -escucharon una voz desde la casa-. Tienes un invitado.

Cuando se volvió, Serena vio que Darien se dirigía hacia la piscina y se alegró de que las gafas de sol ocultaran sus ojos.

Mina se levantó de un salto.

-¡Darien! Me alegro de volver a verte.

Él se quitó el sombrero y estrechó la mano de la joven con expresión cauta.

-Hola, Mina.

-¿Cómo estás?

Darien miró a Serena por el raDiamanteo del ojo.

-He estado mejor.

-Ya me lo imagino, pero la guerra no ha terminado todavía -le dijo Mina al oído mientras tomaba su bolso. Y tuvo que sonreír cuando vio que el hombre se po nía colorado-. Tan tímido como siempre, ¿eh?

-¿Darien tímido? No lo creo.

-Claro que es tímido. Y es tan mono cuando se pone colorado...

-Si tú lo dices... -murmuró Serena, sin mirarlo.

Darien se echó el sombrero hacia atrás, irritado por la indiferencia de su mujer.

-Si no te importa, Serena y yo tenemos cosas de qué hablar.

-No seas grosero, por favor. Mina acaba de llegar.

-No pasa nada. De todas formas tengo que irme -sonrió su amiga-. Aguanta, va quero. Yo estoy de tu lado -le dijo a Darien al oído.

-¿Dónde están los niños? -preguntó él cuando estuvieron solos.

Serena volvió a tomar el bote de crema.

-Con mi padre.

-Me gustaría verlos.

-¿Cuándo?

-¿Tengo que pedir cita para ver a mis hijos?

-No. Pero en el futuro, será mejor que llames antes de venir a verlos.

Darien la observó ponerse crema en las piernas, deleitándose en lo que el pe queño biquini dejaba al descubierto. In tentando contener el deseo que la imagen despertaba, se sentó en la tumbona que Mina había dejado vacante y se quedó mirando la piscina.

-¿Cuándo vamos a hablar, Serena?

-¿De qué?

-De nuestro matrimonio.

-¿Qué matrimonio?

-El nuestro -contestó Darien-. Ese que estás tan empeñada en romper.

-Nosotros no somos un nos une un papel, un documento le gal.

-Somos un matrimonio y una familia -replicó él, furioso-. Y ya va siendo hora de que dejes de jugar y vuelvas a casa.

Serena dejó el bote de crema sobre la mesa con tanta fuerza que las patas crujie ron sobre las losetas.

-No estoy jugando. Estamos hablando de mi vida.

-Y de la mía -dijo Darien, quitándose el sombrero-. Tengo derecho a saber por qué me has dejado.

-¿Por qué te he dejado? -repitió ella, in capaz de disimular su amargura-. ¿Es que no lo sabes o te molesta tener que decirle a tus amigotes que tu mujer te ha abando nado?

Darien la tomó por los hombros.

-No juegues conmigo, Serena -dijo, cla vando los dedos en su carne-. Ya he te nido que escuchar suficientes críticas por un día.

Serena se quedó pálida.

-¿Has hablado con mi madre? ¿Qué te ha dicho?

Darien dejó caer las manos y volvió a mirar hacia la piscina.

-Nada.

-Darien, ¿qué te ha dicho?

-Nada que no me haya dicho antes -contestó él por fin-. Quiero ver a mis hi jos. ¿A qué hora vuelven?

-Dentro de poco. Mi padre se los ha lle vado al banco.

-Muy bien -dijo Darien, levantándose bruscamente-. Estoy en el hotel Wayfarer. Llámame cuando vuelvan.

Serena lo observó alejarse a grandes zan cadas. Y observó también que, en lugar de entrar en la casa, había decidido salir por el jardín para evitar una nueva confronta ción con su madre.


	3. Chapter 2

**Buenas****! Antes que nada quería disculparme por posibles fallos en la separación de palabras, ya que me he dado cuenta de que al cambiar el documento de sistema operativo se han cambiado algo el documento. Siento mucho lo sucedido.**

**Bueno, después de la disculpa quería agradecer todos los favs, follows y reviews. **

**Serenity: muchas gracias, y aquí tienes ya el segundo capi. **

**Lady susi: van a pasar más cosas por orgullo que ya iras viendo mientras avance la historia, espero que te vaya gustando**

**yssareyes48: yo creo que la actuación de serena está justificada, y conforme avancemos veremos las respuestas a tus dudas, saludos!**

**Princessqueen: espero que siga gustándote hasta el final.**

**Sin más, os dejo leer. Que tengáis un buen día!**

**-** **Capítulo Dos**

Serena estaba frente a la ventana de la co cina, mirando la tumbona en la que Darien había estado sentado unos minutos antes. Aunque seguía habiendo sol, se pa saba las manos por los brazos una y otra vez para que el frío no le calara hasta los huesos. Recordaba la expresión de Darien, su decisión de salir por el jardín... no sabía lo que le había dicho su madre, pero fuera lo que fuera, le había dolido mucho.

Pero eso no era nada nuevo, pensó. Su madre siempre se había deleitado haciendo que Darien se sintiera inferior, aunque eso la hería más a ella que a su marido.

Solía decir que no era más que un ridí culo vaquero, que se había casado con un hombre de clase social inferior, un hom bre que, con su falta de formación, nunca podría entender las necesidades de una mujer como ella.

Serena había tenido que escuchar mu chas veces las opiniones de su madre du rante los cuatro años que había durado su matrimonio con Darien, pero nunca las había hecho tan patentes como cuando volvió a Tulsa con los niños de la mano, di ciendo que había abandonado a su ma rido.

No, a su madre nunca le había gustado Darien y Serena estaba segura de que Ikuko Tsukino no se andaría con miramien tos. Especialmente cuando su hija iba a pedir el divorcio.

-Ah, por fin te encuentro.

Serena miró por encima de su hombro y vio a su madre entrando en la cocina.

-No sabía que estuviera perdida.

-¿Por qué estás de mal humor? ¿O de bería preguntar quién te ha puesto de mal humor?

-¿Qué le has dicho a Darien, mamá?

-¿Yo? No le he dicho nada que no le haya dicho otras veces.

Eso era cierto. Pero sabía que esa discu sión no la llevaría a ninguna parte.

-¿Para qué me buscabas?

-Para decirte que he reservado hora en el salón de belleza -contestó su tendras que ponerte algo mas adecuado.

-¿El salón de belleza?

-He pensado que te hacía falta un ma saje. Y ya que estamos allí, manicura, pedicura, corte de pelo... Lo que quieras, hija.

Serena suspiró pesadamente. Llevaba cuarenta y ocho horas en casa de sus padres y su madre ya empezaba a decirle lo que tenía que hacer.

-Gracias, mamá, pero tengo planes para hoy.

-Pero Ciprine ha tenido que cambiar la cita de todas las dientas para meterte a ti -protestó su madre.

-Lo siento mucho, pero tengo otros pla nes.

-¿Y cuáles son esos planes tan importan tes?

-Voy a ir a ver a Darien con los niños.

Ikuko Tsukino hizo un gesto con la mano.

-Si eso es lo que te impide ir al salón de belleza, yo puedo llevar a los niños.

-No hace falta. Prefiero...

-Vas a ir al salón de belleza -la inte rrumpió su madre. Cuando Serena abrió la boca para protestar, Ikuko tomó su mano-. Por favor, cariño. Te vendrá estu pendamente arreglarte un poco. Si no por ti, hazlo por mí.

Sabiendo que discutir con su madre era imposible, Serena se encogió de hombros.

-De acuerdo. Pero tienes que llevar a los niños a ver a su padre.

-Lo haré. Y no quiero que te preocupes de nada mientras estás en el salón de be lleza. Nadie se merece unos mimos más que tú, después de haber estado tanto tiempo enjaulada en ese rancho. No sé cómo has podido soportarlo.

Después de varias horas en el salón de belleza siendo masajeada y mimada por todas partes, Serena volvióla casa de sus pa dres sintiéndose como nueva. Quizá su madre tenía razón. Una tarde de cviidados estéticos era justo lo que necesitaba para estar de buen humor.

Cuando entró en la cocina, Rini le vantó la carita de su vaso de leche.

-¡Mamá! -exclamó la niña, con el bigotito blanco.

-Hola, preciosos míos -sonrió Serena, abrazando a los dos niños.

-La señora Luna ha hecho galletas -dijo Helios, mostrándole una galleta mordida como prueba.

-Ya veo cómo los mima.

La señora Luna se cruzó de brazos con expresión falsamente indignada.

-No más que a ti cuando vivías en casa.

Serena tomó una galleta, sonriendo.

-¿Qué habéis hecho esta tarde?

-Hemos ido de compras con la abuela.

-¿No os ha llevado a ver a papá? -pre guntó Serena entonces. Su sonrisa había desaparecido.

-No. Nos ha llevado a unas tiendas muy grandes. Y me ha comprado un vestido y a Helios, un reloj.

-Míralo -sonrió su hijo, moviendo el brazo delante de sus ojos.

Serena puso cara de admiración.

-Menudo reloj -dijo, forzando una son risa-. ¿Dónde está mi madre, señora Luna?

La mujer se dio la vuelta para no mi rarla a los ojos.

-Vistiéndose para cenar. Esta noche hay un invitado.

-¿Quién?

-El tío Diamante -contestó Rini-. Es muy simpático. Cuando estábamos en el banco del abuelo, nos dejó jugar con su ordena dor.

De modo que su madre estaba ha ciendo de Celestina. Furiosa, Serena tomó el teléfono.

-Ponga otro plato, señora Luna. Esta noche, tendremos dos invitados.

La llamada que Darien había esperado durante toda la tarde llegó por fin cuando estaba en el establo dándole de comer a su caballo. El mensaje de Serena invitándolo a cenar no era precisamente lo que había esperado, pero cenaría en casa de sus suegros si así podía ver a su es posa y sus hijos.

A pesar de ello, cuando llegó al magní fico camino rodeado de cerezos, se sintió incómodo.

La casa de los padres de Serena siempre lo había hecho sentir incómodo. Aquella casa era un símbolo de dinero y estabili dad, dos cosas que él no había tenido hasta unos años antes. Pero, aunque su cuenta en el banco no sería ni parecida a la de los Tsukino, Darien había triunfado en la vida.

Después de muchos años en el rodeo, había ganado cuatro veces el campeonato nacional y con el éxito habían llegado las ofertas publicitarias, aunque él seguía sin acostumbrarse a ver su cara en las revistas.

Y también creía haber conseguido cierta estabilidad. El rancho de dos mil acres en Austin, Texas, era su hogar... o lo había sido hasta que Serena se llevó a los ni ños.

La idea de volver allí solo hacía que se le encogiera el estómago.

No volvería solo a casa, se dijo a sí mismo mientras subía el primer escalón del porche. Serena, Helios y Rini vol verían con él. No quería ni pensar en otra posibilidad.

Darien llamó al timbre y escuchó el eco por toda la casa. Al otro lado de la puerta oyó el sonido de unos tacones so bre el suelo de mármol y se puso tenso, anticipando la confrontación.

-Buenas noches, Darien -lo saludó fría mente la señora Tsukino-. Todos están en el solárium, disfrutando de la puesta de sol. ¿Por qué no te reúnes con ellos hasta que la cena esté lista?

¿Solárium? La palabra sonaba tan pomposa como la mujer que la había pro nunciado. Resignado a buscar el «solá rium» por sí mismo, Darien dejó su som brero sobre la mesa de caoba que adornaba el vestíbulo, deseando estar en cualquier otro sitio.

Pero entonces escuchó la risa alegre de su hija Rini y eso lo animó. La niña es taba echando monedas en una de las fuentes del patio.

-Cuidado, pequeñaja -dijo, sujetando su vestido para que no cayera de cabeza al agua-. Se supone que debes tirar las mo nedas, no meterte con ellas.

Rini se echó en sus brazos, riendo.

-¡Papá! ¡Has venido! -exclamó, enre dando los brazos alrededor de su cuello.

Sorprendido por la exuberancia del sa ludo, Darien tuvo que disimular la emo ción.

-Claro que he venido, tonta. Me han in vitado a cenar.

-Sí, pero la abuela ha dicho que no ibas a venir -le dijo Rini al oído.

-¿Ah, sí?

-Dijo que no tenías maneras y que no vendrías, pero yo le dije que sí las tenías.

-¿Maneras? ¿Eso es lo que ha dicho tu abuela?

-Sí -contestó la niña, asintiendo con la cabeza varias veces-. ¿A que sí tienes ma neras, papá?

Darien se sintió tentado de marcharse en ese mismo instante, pero no lo hizo. No pensaba dejar que sus suegros se libra sen de él tan fácilmente.

-¿Tú sabes lo que son maneras, cariño?

Rini hizo un puchero.

-No. Le he preguntado a mamá, pero ella le estaba gritando a la abuela y no me ha oído.

-¿Tu madre le estaba gritando a la abuela?

Rini volvió a asentir con la cabeza, moviendo las coletas de un lado a otro.

-Sí. Y mamá dijo una palabrota -dijo la niña en voz baja.

Aunque le hubiera encantado pregun tarle qué había dicho Serena, Darien sabía que no debía hacerlo.

-¿Dónde está tu madre?

Rini señaló con la manita.

Darien vio a su mujer charlando muy sonriente con un hombre y sintió una punzada de celos tan salvaje como un bronco a punto de salir a la aSerena.

-Papá, me estás haciendo daño -se quejó la niña.

-Lo siento, chiquitína -murmuró él, in capaz de apartar los ojos de Serena-. ¿Quién es el hombre que está con mamá?

-El tío Diamante -contestó la niña, son riendo-. Trabaja en el banco del abuelo.

Un empleado de su suegro. De modo que ese era el plan, pensó Darien con amargura. Aparentemente, los padres de Serena ya habían empezado a buscarle susti tuto.

-¿Te he oído bien? -preguntó Diamante, con una copa de Burdeos en la mano-. -¿Te dedicas a perseguir novillos para ganarte la vida?

Darien apretó los dientes, pero intentó disimular su irritación.

-Sí, has oído bien.

-¿Y te pagan por hacer eso?

-Cuando gano. Pero el rodeo no es mi única fuente de ingresos.

-¿De verdad? -sonrió Diamante, moviendo el líquido carmesí dentro de la copa con unas manos tan cuidadas como las de una mujer-. ¿Y en qué otros negocios andas metido?

-Tengo un contrato publicitario con una empresa de pantalones vaqueros y, además, en el rancho tenemos doscientas cabezas de ganado -explicó Darien, mi rando a Serena-. ¿Verdad, cariño?

-Sí -dijo ella, intentando sonreír.

-Ganado -repitió Diamante, pensativo-. ¿Y qué se hace exactamente con el ganado?

Darien intentó no soltar una carcajada. El hombre era más tonto de lo que había creído.

-No se hace nada. Se crían vacas y des pués se venden. Además de las vacas, tene mos toros para que puedan criar. En pri mavera, castramos algunos novillos para...

Darien se interrumpió al escuchar el golpe de un tenedor contra un plato de porcelana. La señora Tsukino lo miraba, indignada.

-Por favor, Darien. Esta conversación no me parece muy apropiada para una cena familiar.

Darien señaló a Diamante.

-Él ha preguntado.

El gesto de desaprobación de Ikuko Tsukino se convirtió en una sonrisa solícita cuando miró a su candidato.

-Diamante solo estaba preguntado por amabi lidad. Él es un hombre de éxito. No solo hace un trabajo excelente como director del departamento de fideicomisos en el banco de Kenji, sino que ha reunido una considerable fortuna con sus inversiones personales.

Diamante levantó su copa en un silencioso brindis al padre de Serena.

-He tenido un maestro excelente.

-Y tiene una casa preciosa en el lago Grand -siguió Ikuko-. Tienes que verla, Serena. Deberías convencerlo para que te lleve un día.

Serena se levantó bruscamente de la silla.

-Disculpadme -murmuró, antes de salir del comedor

Serena estaba frente al espejo del cuarto de baño, respirando profundamente para calmarse. Pero no podía. Una rabia incan descente la quemaba por dentro.

Se sentía como una prisionera de la que tiraban los dos bandos.

Sus padres por un lado, Darien por el otro. Y ella, atrapada en medio intentando que no la partiesen por la mitad.

Ir a casa de sus padres había sido un error, pensó, apartándose el flequillo de la frente. Quería que los mellizos pasaran al gún tiempo con sus abuelos y aquella pa recía la mejor oportunidad, pero debería haber sabido que, en cuanto conocieran sus planes de divorcio, sus padres volve rían a intentar controlar su vida. Tenía que haberlo previsto. Que quisieran en cargarse de los trámites a través del bufete de un amigo, los carísimos regalos a los ni ños, la cita en el salón de belleza... lo te nían todo preparado.

Pero invitar a Diamante a cenar era la gota que colmó el vaso. Y delante de Darien.

No caería en la trampa, se prometió Serena a sí misma. Había vivido durante veintiún años siendo manipulada por sus padres, siguiendo sin rechistar el camino que ellos habían trazado para ella.

Pero no volvería a hacerlo.

Tres días más, se recordó a sí misma.

Tres días más y se marcharía a Texas para empezar una nueva vida.


	4. Chapter 3

**Capítulo Tres**

Faltaba menos de una hora para el ama necer y la casa de sus suegros seguía en vuelta en sombras. Darien corrió por el jardín, intentando no hacer ruido. Dán dole gracias a Dios porque los Tsukino no tuvieran perro guardián, llegó hasta la puerta del garaje y miró la enorme co lumna de piedra por la que podría subir al tejado.

Una situación desesperada requería medidas desesperadas, pensó, mientras se quitaba las botas. Con un suspiro de resig nación, Darien puso el pie derecho sobre un ladrillo y buscó un saliente del tejado alargando el brazo todo lo que era capaz. Lo consiguió y se aupó hasta colocar una rodilla sobre las tejas.

Respirando agitadamente, se incorporó y estudió la casa, contando las ventanas del segundo piso hasta encontrar la del dormitorio de Serena. Rezando para que su mujer hubiera dejado la ventana abierta como era su costumbre, empezó a caminar inclinado sobre las resbaladizas tejas.

Cuando encontró la ventana abierta como había esperado, sacó una navajita del bolsillo y arrancó con cuidado la mos quitera. Después, la dejó en el suelo, le vantó unos centímetros el cristal y entró en el dormitorio.

Tuvo que pararse un momento para que sus ojos se acostumbraran a la oscuri dad y su corazón se encogió cuando vio a Serena dormida. Bañada por la luz de la luna, estaba tumbada de lado, con una mano debajo de la cara.

Mientras se acercaba, Darien iba desa brochándose la camisa. Después, se quitó los pantalones y los calcetines sin hacer ruido y se metió en la cama.

Apoyado sobre un codo, por el mo mento se contentaba con mirarla. Pero cuando el deseo de tocarla fue más fuerte que él mismo, acarició su mejilla con la punta de los dedos.

El roce hizo que Serena emitiese un leví simo suspiro y él, incapaz de contenerse, inclinó la cabeza y la besó suavemente en los labios.

Darien tuvo que contener el aliento cuando ella movió la mano y la colocó al rededor de su cuello.

Sabía que su respuesta era inconsciente, instintiva. Y también sabía que lo que es taba haciendo no era ético... y desde luego no estaba bien. Pero en aquel momento no le importaban las reglas. Necesitaba romper la resistencia de Serena, arreglar su relación rota, recordarle lo que una vez habían compartido.

Y el dormitorio era el único sitio en el que nunca habían tenido problemas de comunicación.

La idea de seducir a Serena se le había ocurrido mientras estaba en el hotel. Asustado de perderla y de perder a sus hijos y frustrado porque no había podido hablar con ella a solas, se le había ocurrido aquel loco plan.

Sabía que podría seducirla. Cien veces, después de volver a casa a media noche des pués de un rodeo, se había metido en la cama sin hacer ruido para despertarla con una lenta y suave seducción como la que pensaba poner en práctica aquella noche.

Esperando que, pillándola medio dor mida, ella respondería como había hecho tantas veces en el pasado, Darien deslizó los dedos suavemente hasta su pecho. Con el pulgar, acarició uno de los rosados pe zones, despertándolo a la vida bajo la tela del camisón.

El roce provocó un nuevo gemido y, con los ojos cerrados, Serena levantó la ca beza, buscando su boca. El cuerpo de Darien respondió inmediatamente y su virilidad empezó a desbocarse.

-Serena...

Ella, adormilada, abrió los labios para de jar que la explorase con la lengua. El deseo era como una daga, pero Darien intentaba luchar contra él, decidido a controlarse. Lenta, cuidadosamente, empezó a deslizar las manos por su cuerpo, convencido de que cuando se despertara y lo encontrase en la cama con ella no lo echaría.

De repente, Serena abrió los ojos.

-¿Darien? -murmuró, confundida.

-Sí, cariño, soy yo -dijo él, aplastando su boca contra la de su mujer. Darien sin tió que ella dudaba, pero un suspiro de placer le dijo que había ganado la bata lla-. Ha pasado mucho tiempo, cielo. Demasiado tiempo -susurró, levantando el camisón para acariciar sus muslos. Sintió que ella se convulsionaba cuando cubrió su sexo con la mano, mirándola a los ojos.

Serena miró a su marido, completamente despierta. Veía el deseo en sus ojos, el mismo deseo que debía haber en los su yos... y se preguntó si estaría soñando.

Para asegurarse de que no era el protago nista de un sueño erótico le puso la mano en la cara. Y casi lloró cuando tocó su cá lida piel.

-Darien...

Él besó su mano con ternura.

-Deja que te haga el amor, Serena.

«Di que sí», le decía su corazón. «Ha pa sado mucho tiempo. Haz el amor con él. Lo has echado tanto de menos, lo has necesi tado durante tanto tiempo. Dile que sí».

Pero su cerebro le decía algo muy dife rente. Darien se había alejado durante demasiado tiempo, dejándola sola du rante muchas noches. El solo deseaba su cuerpo, no su corazón. Nunca en los más de cuatro años que llevaban casados le ha bía dicho que la amaba. Tenía que dete ner aquello antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

Pero cuando iba a decirle que no, que había pasado demasiado tiempo, que de masiadas cosas se habían roto entre ellos, se encontró con sus ojos. Aquellos ojos azules llenos de anhelo, de miedo, de in seguridad... Y las puertas de su corazón volvieron a abrirse.

-Sí -susurró, intentando contener las lágrimas-. Hazme el amor, Darien.

Él dudó un momento, preguntándose si más tarde lo lamentaría. Pero decidió que no importaba. Serena quería hacer el amor con él y no pensaba cuestionar su decisión. Darien se quitó los calzoncillos y se colocó sobre ella, sosteniendo su mirada mientras acariciaba su sexo, haciéndola temblar.

-¿Tienes frío? -preguntó, acariciando los rizos femeninos.

-Un poco.

Darien metió la cabeza debajo de la sá bana y empezó a deslizar la lengua por su abdomen.

-Yo te calentaré -prometió, mientras despertaba un fuego entre sus piernas-. Te he echado de menos, Serena.

-Y yo a ti -murmuró ella, temblando al sentir los dedos del hombre en la entrada de su húmeda cueva.

-¿Te he hecho daño?

-No. Es que estoy... sensible.

Darien no quería apresurar las cosas y apartó la mano.

-Vamos a quitarte esto -sugirió, tirando del camisón. Serena se incorporó un poco para quitárselo, con el rostro de Darien pegado al suyo. El calor de sus ojos azules la quemaba-. Qué dulce -musitó él, chu pando uno de sus pezones.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas ante el tirón de la ansiosa boca del hombre. Cómo lo había echado de menos, cómo había deseado aquello...

-Darien...

-¿Qué?

Serena acarició su cara con una ternura que llevaba tiempo guardando para él.

-Quiero tocarte. Quiero tocarte como tú a mí -murmuró, empujándolo sobre la cama. Después, se puso de rodillas y em pezó a acariciar su abdomen de músculos marcados.

Un gemido de deseo escapó de sus la bios cuando vio la enorme erección en medio de un nido de rizos oscuros. Suave mente, mirándolo a los ojos, deslizó el pulgar por su sexo. Darien dio un leve respingo.

-Serena...

-¿Tienes frío? -bromeó ella, deslizando la mano por su miembro.

-No. Estoy ardiendo.

-Yo también -murmuró Serena, mientras besaba su estómago plano.

Darien tuvo que cerrar los ojos. Los meses de ayuno le exigían una inmediata satisfacción y, con un gemido ronco, cap turó su boca mientras la colocaba sobre su cuerpo, con una pierna a cada lado.

-Te deseo, Serena. Te deseo toda.

Con la mano, ella guió el sexo del hom bre hacia el suyo y Darien gimió al acer carse al húmedo túnel. Jadeando, levantó las caderas y empujó hacia arriba para de jarse envolver por el terciopelo húmedo, sabiendo que si movía un músculo perde ría el poco control que le quedaba.

Pero deseaba que aquello durase lo más posible. Deseaba tocarla, amarla como sa bía que la volvía loca. Darien respiró pro fundamente y la bajó poco a poco, despa cio. No dejaba de mirarla mientras la llenaba por completo, observando cómo la pasión nublaba los ojos de su mujer.

Empezó a moverse lentamente y ella lo siguió, pero pronto la propia Serena em pezó a marcar un ritmo más rápido, suje tándose a su pecho mientras lo montaba con apasionado abandono.

Darien apretó los dientes para seguir dándole placer, para poseerla del todo, para volver a marcarla como su esposa, pero al final no pudo esperar más y se en terró en ella hasta la raíz.

Cuando sintió las uñas femeninas clava das en su carne, la tomó con un ritmo sal vaje, animal, llevándola y llevándose él mismo hasta el límite. Era como si los dos hubieran perdido la cabeza. La sintió lle gar al final y, en ese momento, derramó su ardiente semilla dentro de ella, sintiendo como si estuviera derramando su alma. Darien tembló violentamente una vez, dos veces... y después se dejó caer sobre la cama, exhausto.

Suspirando, la envolvió en sus brazos y la apretó contra su pecho. Sus corazones latían al unísono y Darien sintió que ha bía conseguido su objetivo.

-Vuelve conmigo a casa, Serena -murmuró, besando su frente.

Ella levantó la cara, con el deseo de decir que sí quemando en su boca. Pero no volvería a casa con él. No podía hacerlo hasta que supiera que las cosas iban a ser diferentes. No hasta que dijera las pala bras que ella anhelaba escuchar.

-¿Por qué? -preguntó, con voz temblo rosa-. Dime por qué quieres que vuelva contigo a casa, Darien.

-Porque es tu casa, es tu sitio -murmuró él, apartando la mirada-. Es nuestro hogar.

Serena se quedó inmóvil al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho. Le había dado la bienvenida a su cama, había expuesto su corazón. Y él había vuelto a romperlo.

-No voy a volver a casa contigo -dijo en tonces, levantándose.

Atónito, Darien se apoyó en un codo y la vio tomar el camisón del suelo.

-¿Por qué? Sigues deseándome. No puedes negarlo.

-No voy a negar que te deseo -musitó ella, sin disimular las lágrimas-. Pero el sexo nunca ha sido un problema entre no sotros, ¿verdad?

La pregunta quedó en el aire y Serena en tró en el baño sin decir nada más.

Darien se levantó de un salto al oír que echaba la llave.

-¡Serena! ¡Abre ahora mismo! -gritó, gol peando la puerta-. Podemos arreglar esto, ya lo verás. Estoy seguro de que...

En ese momento, escuchó un golpe en la puerta del dormitorio.

-¡Serena! ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te encuentras bien? -oyó la voz del señor Tsukino. Darien apoyó la frente en la puerta del baño, frustrado. Furioso. Intentando contener las lágrimas-. ¡Serena! ¿Está Darien ahí? ¡Voy a llamar a la policía!

Darien levantó la cabeza y miró la puerta que lo separaba de su mujer.

-Volveré -dijo en voz baja-. Volveré por ti y por los niños. Y te llevaré a casa conmigo.

En ese momento, escuchó la agria voz de su suegra y se dio cuenta de que no du darían en llamar a la policía.

Para que Serena no tuviera que pasar por aquella humillación, tomó los vaqueros del suelo y se vistió a toda prisa. Con una última mirada anhelante a la puerta, Darien saltó al tejado.

-¡Hola, papá!

Al escuchar la vocecita de su hija, Darien apretó el auricular con el corazón en cogido.

-Buenos días, chiquitína. Dile a mamá que se ponga.

-Está durmiendo.

-¿Te importa despertarla? Dile que papá tiene que hablar con ella.

-Voy... ¡Espera, abuela! -gritó Rini-. Estoy hablando con mi papá...

Al otro lado del hilo escuchó las protes tas de su hija y, después, la voz de su sue gra.

-¿Qué quieres, Darien?

-Quiero hablar con mi mujer.

-Está descansando. Ha pasado muy mala noche -dijo la señora Tsukino con tono acusador.

-Entonces, dígale que he ido a un ro deo en Dakota, pero que volveré para el fin de semana.

-Se lo diré.

Antes de que pudiera decir algo más, su suegra cortó la comunicación y Darien colgó, furioso.

-Se acabó -murmuró, con los dientes apretados. Cuando terminara el rodeo, volvería a casa de los Tsukino y aquella vez se llevaría a Serena y a los niños con él a Texas. No pensaba dejar que sus suegros in terfiriesen en su vida ni un minuto más.

Y tampoco pensaba dejar que buscaran un sustituto para él.

Serena estaba escondida tras el periódico, esperando desanimar cualquier comentario sobre la visita de Darien la noche anterior.

-Entrar en casa por la noche, como un ladrón -empezó a decir su madre enton ces-. No sé qué te pasó por la cabeza para casarte con ese hombre.

-Mamá...

Serena lanzó una mirada de advertencia a su madre, señalando a los mellizos.

-No tienes por qué disimular. Los niños conocen muy bien los defectos de su padre.

-Mamá...

-¿Qué son defectos? -preguntó Rini.

-Cariño, cómete los cereales -dijo Serena. Después se volvió hacia su agradecería que no hicieras comentarios como ese delante de los niños.

-¿Comentarios como qué? Yo solo he dicho...

-Sé muy bien lo que has dicho. No hace falta que lo repitas.

.-Muy bien. Pero yo tengo mi propia opinión.

-Sí, pero no tienes que darla cuando hay... testigos.

-¿Qué son testigos? -preguntó Rini, que no perdía ripio de la conversación.

-¡Rini, he dicho que te comas los ce reales!

El tono airado de su madre hizo que los ojos de la niña se llenaran de lágrimas.

-La has hecho llorar -se quejó su ma dre-. No llores, cariño. Si no quieres, no tienes que comerte los cereales.

-Tiene que comérselos, mamá -insistió Serena.

Pero Ikuko tomó a la niña en brazos y se apartó de ella.

-En casa de su abuela, no. La abuela sabe lo que es bueno para su niña, ¿ver dad, corazón?

-Se acabó -murmuró Serena, furiosa-. Nos vamos.

-¿Qué? No puedes irte.

-Claro que puedo. Estoy harta de que me digas lo que tengo que hacer, mamá. Ya no soy una niña.

-Como si me hubieras escuchado alguna vez -protestó su madre-. Si lo hubieras hecho, nunca te habrías casado con Darien. Te habrías casado con alguien de nuestra clase. Alguien como Diamante. No con un va quero que no tiene ni inteligencia ni am bición para hacer nada. Diamante sería mucho mejor marido y mucho mejor padre para estos niños.

Rini levantó la cabeza y miró a su madre con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Yo no quiero que Diamante sea mi papá.

Furiosa, Serena tomó a la niña y se dirigió a la puerta.

-No te preocupes, cielo. Papá siempre será tu papá. Pase lo que pase.

Serena marcó el número del hotel de Darien mientras guardaba las cosas en su maleta.

-Hotel Wayfarer.

-Quiero hablar con Darien Chiba, por favor.

-El señor Chiba ya ha dejado el hotel -le dijo la telefonista.

-¿Ha dejado el hotel? -repitió Serena, atónita-. ¿Está segura?

-Sí. Se ha marchado esta mañana.

-¿Ha dejado... algún mensaje?

-No, lo siento. ¿Puedo hacer algo por usted?

-No -murmuró ella, casi sin voz-. Gra cias.

Darien se había marchado sin despe dirse.

Serena siguió haciendo la maleta, pero sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas cuando abrió la bolsa de cosméticos y vio la caja de pildoras anticonceptivas. Eso le re cordó la noche de pasión que Darien y ella habían compartido.

Al menos no tendría que preocuparse de quedar embarazada, pensó con tristeza.

Pero tener hijos con Darien nunca ha bía sido un problema. El problema era conseguir su amor.

Cinco días más tarde, y con varios miles de dólares más en su cuenta corriente, Darien volvió a Tulsa.

Estaba decidido a llevarse a su mujer y sus hijos de vuelta al rancho.

Serena se pondría furiosa, pero no veía otra forma de resolver los problemas que ella creía ver en su matrimonio más que volviendo a terreno neutral. Sospechaba que parte de las disputas eran debidas a la interferencia de sus padres. Nunca resol verían sus problemas si se quedaban en Tulsa, de eso estaba seguro.

Y no pensaba quedarse sentado mien tras sus suegros intentaban arrancarlo de la vida de Serena. Si querían hacerlo, ten drían que pelear.

Cuando llegó a la casa, Darien saltó de la camioneta y abrió la ventanilla del re molque para que Easy pudiera respirar.

-Si tienes que hacer tus necesidades de repente, hazlo por la ventanilla -le susu rró al caballo.

Sonriendo al imaginar la cara de su sue gra si Easy se atreviera a manchar el prístino pavimento, Darien golpeó cariñosamente al animal y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

Quien abrió fue la señora Luna, el ama de llaves.

-¡Darien! -exclamó, sorprendida-. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

-He venido para ver a Serena. ¿Le im porta llamarla?

La señora Luna miró por encima de su hombro.

-No está aquí -dijo en voz baja.

-¿Dónde está?

-Se ha marchado.

-¡Se ha marchado! -repitió Darien, sorprendido.

-Se marchó hace varios días, con los ni ños. Creo que tuvo unas palabras con sus padres -le confió la mujer, nerviosa-. La señora Tsukino no ha salido de su habita ción desde entonces.

-¿Sabe dónde ha ido?

La señora Luna se mordió los labios y volvió a mirar por encima de su hombro.

-A Salado, Texas.

-¿A Salado? ¿Y a quién conoce Serena en Salado?

-No lo sé, pero recuerdo la dirección. Es la calle Rancho, número doce.

-Muchísimas gracias.

La mujer levantó la barDiamantea, aguan tando las lágrimas.

-Un hombre tiene derecho a saber dónde está su familia. Venga, vayase -dijo, haciendo un gesto con la mano-. Vaya tras ella. Serena lo necesita.

Rezando para que aquello fuera verdad, Darien besó a la mujer de forma impulsiva.

-Eso espero, señora Luna. Eso espero.


	5. Chapter 4

**Capitulo Cuatro**

Darien tardó algo más de seis horas en ir de Tulsa a Salado... seis horas y su furia iba en aumento.

¿Cómo iban a solucionar los problemas que había en su matrimonio si ella salía huyendo cada vez que intentaba acer carse?

-Hacer que la persiga hasta Oklahoma y tener que dar la vuelta después -iba murmurando-. Encerrarse en el cuarto de baño... ¿A qué está jugando?

Podía hacerlo recorrer el país entero si le daba la gana, Darien no pensaba abandonar. Si era necesario, iría al infierno para salvar su matrimonio.

Sin conocer Salado, y sin saber cómo iba a contener sus deseos de estrangularla, tomó la calle Rancho, mirando los núme ros de las casas a cada lado. El número doce estaba al final de un camino rodeado de cedros y, al ver la decrépita casa, Darien frunció el ceño. Pero el coche de Serena estaba aparcado en la puerta.

La casa tenía dos pisos, pero faltaban te jas en el tejado y las contraventanas colga ban de sus goznes. ¿Qué hacía Serena en un sitio como aquel? Aquella parecía una casa abandonada.

Preparado para decirle cuatro cosas a su mujer, Darien saltó de la camioneta y llamó a la puerta, pero no hubo respuesta.

-¡Serena!

No parecía haber signos de vida, ex cepto el canto de unos pájaros sobre los cedros que daban sombra a la casa.

Seguro de que su familia tenía que estar por allí, saltó la verja y se dirigió hacia la parte trasera. Y allí encontró a los melli zos, de espaldas y con la cabeza metida en un pequeño cobertizo.

-¡Rini! ¡Helios!

Los niños volvieron la cabeza, sorpren didos.

-Hola, papá.

-¿Qué estáis haciendo?

Rini sonrió.

-Estamos viendo trabajar a mamá -lo informó la niña tranquilamente.

Darien apoyó una mano en el quicio de la puerta y asomó la cabeza. Lo que vio lo dejó boquiabierto. Si Rini no le hu biera dicho que su madre estaba dentro del cobertizo, no habría reconocido a la mujer arrodillada en el suelo. Serena, la chica de buena sociedad que siempre pa recía salida de las páginas de una revista de moda, llevaba un pañuelo en la cabeza, una camisa manchada de grasa y unos va queros rotos.

Y estaba intentando arreglar una bomba de agua con una llave inglesa que pesaba una tonelada.

-¿Serena?

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

-¿Qué estás haciendo tú aquí? -replicó él.

-Vivo aquí.

-¿Desde cuándo?

-Desde hace cinco días, aunque com pré esta casa hace tiempo -contestó Serena, tirando la llave inglesa-. Pero no te preo cupes, no usé tu dinero para comprarla. La compré con el dinero que me dejó mi abuela.

Darien tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no contestar con un exabrupto.

-No estaba pensando en cómo la habías pagado. Lo que me pregunto es por qué has comprado una casa en Salado cuando tienes una casa a menos de una hora de aquí.

Serena sacó un paño del bolsillo de sus va queros y se limpió las manos furiosamente.

-Ese rancho no es mi casa. Es la tuya.

-¿Por qué demonios...? -pero Darien no terminó la frase. Los mellizos lo esta ban mirando con la boca abierta y no que ría tener una pelea delante de ellos. Apre tando los dientes, señaló con la cabeza la bomba de agua en la que Serena estaba tra bajando-.¿Qué le pasa?

-No funciona.

-¿Y tú vas a arreglarla?

Serena se puso las manos en las caderas.

-¿Ves a alguien más por aquí que pueda hacerlo?

-Sí, yo -contestó Darien, entrando en el cobertizo-. ¿Qué le pasa?

-No lo sé. Funcionaba bien hasta hace una hora.

-O sea que no tienes agua corriente.

-Brillante deducción, Darien -murmu ró Serena, irónica.

Él la miró durante unos segundos antes de volverse hacia los mellizos.

-¿Alguno de vosotros llega al grifo de la cocina?

-Yo -contestó Helios, orgulloso-. Me subo a un taburete.

-Entonces, ve y abre el grifo. Y grita cuando esté abierto.

Los dos niños salieron corriendo y Darien se volvió hacia su mujer.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que te ibas de Tulsa?

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste tú?

—Te dejé un recado.

-¡No es verdad! Pregunté en el hotel si habías dejado algún mensaje y me dijeron que no.

-No dejé el mensaje en el hotel. Hablé con tu...

-Mi madre -terminó ella la frase, indig nada-. No me lo dio.

-Ya me lo imagino. ¿Desde cuándo pla neabas esto?

-¿Planear qué?

-Dejarme.

Serena no pudo sostener su mirada.

-No lo sé. Hace tiempo.

-¿Y por qué no me dijiste nada?

-¿Y cuándo iba a decirte algo? -replicó ella-. Tú nunca estás en casa.

-Eso es mentira y tú lo sabes. He estado en casa muchas veces.

-¿Ah, sí? Qué raro, yo no recuerdo ha berte visto recientemente.

Darien murmuró una maldición.

-Soy un profesional del rodeo, Serena. Tú sabías eso cuando te casaste conmigo.

-Sí, es verdad, pero no sabía que tu ca rrera siempre sería más importante que tu familia.

-Eso es mentira, Serena, y tú lo sabes.

-¿En serio? ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que pasaste una semana entera en casa? Mejor aún, ¿cuándo fue la última vez que llamaste para ver cómo estábamos?

-No se me da bien recordar las fechas -dijo él, a modo de disculpa.

-Sí, es verdad. Tienes muy mala memo ria. Pero yo tampoco me acuerdo, Darien. La última vez fue hace tanto tiempo que lo he olvidado.

Darien respiró profundamente, inten tando calmarse. Sabía que aquella discu sión no los llevaría a ningún sitio. Porque lo que Serena decía era cierto.

-De acuerdo, viajo demasiado y no siempre llamo para ver cómo estáis. Pero esa no es razón para abandonarme.

-No es la única razón.

-¡Pues dime cuáles son esas razones! -exclamó él-. Y dime por qué has com prado esta birria de casa cuando tienes un rancho estupendo.

Serena sacudió la cabeza, preguntándose cómo podía estar tan ciego, cómo podía no darse cuenta de los problemas que ha bía en su matrimonio. Pero sabía que, por mucho que se lo explicara, no serviría de nada.

-No lo entenderías.

-Inténtalo.

-¡Yo quiero un hogar, Darien! Algo mío. Algo que solo sea mío.

-¡Y tienes un hogar! ¡Conmigo!

Serena dio un paso hacia la puerta.

-No. No tengo un hogar contigo -dijo, con voz temblorosa-. Nunca lo he tenido.

Después de eso se dio la vuelta y corrió hacia la casa, dejando a Darien solo en el cobertizo.

Darien abrió el grifo para lavarse las manos. El largo viaje desde Dakota a Tulsa y las seis horas desde Tulsa a Salado lo ha bían dejado exhausto. Además de las dos horas en el cobertizo intentando arreglar la bomba de agua. ¿Y todo para qué?

-No tiene un hogar -murmuraba, exas perado. Darien tomó un paño de la re pisa y miró alrededor. Los armarios viejos, el suelo de linóleo ajado y los antiguos electrodomésticos eran un tremendo con traste con la moderna cocina del rancho... la casa que nunca había sido un hogar para Serena.

No podía ser. No podía permitirle que viviera así.

Tenían que aclarar las cosas de una vez por todas.

-Vamos a terminar la conversación. Aquí y ahora -dijo cuando se cruzaron en el pasillo.

-Muy bien. Pero los niños están acosta dos y prefiero que no nos oigan -asintió Serena, dirigiéndose al porche.

Él la siguió sin decir nada y, durante unos segundos, se miraron en la oscuridad.

-¿Por qué, Serena? -preguntó Darien entonces, apoyando las manos en la ba randilla-. ¿Por qué me haces esto?

-Porque, tal y como están las cosas, no puedo seguir viviendo contigo.

-¿Qué cosas?

Serena respiró profundamente.

-Nosotros, Darien. Nosotros -contestó, con voz temblorosa.

-¿Y qué es lo que nos pasa?

-Que no hay un «nosotros». No tene mos una relación. Nunca la hemos tenido. Simplemente, compartimos una dirección y una cama... cuando estás en casa.

Darien golpeó la barandilla con el puño.

-¡Maldita sea, Serena! ¿No te he dado una casa, no he hecho que tú y los niños tengáis todo lo que os hace falta? ¿Qué más esperas de mí?

-Nada -susurró ella, volviéndose hacia la casa-. Nada en absoluto.

Darien la tomó del brazo, detenién dola antes de que pudiera escapar.

-¡No te vayas! ¡Vas a Quedarte aquí hasta que encontremos una solución!

Serena se soltó, con los ojos brillantes de furia.

-¡Tú no puedes decirme lo que tengo que hacer! He vivido toda mi vida según las reglas de otros. Primero, las de mis padres y después las tuyas. Pues eso se acabó -dijo, abriendo la puerta-. A partir de ahora, voy a vivir mi vida según mis propias reglas. Na die va a controlarme nunca más.

-¡Espera un momento! Yo nunca he in tentado controlarte.

-¿No? Me encerraste en el rancho y me dejaste allí, esperándote.

Darien levantó las manos, desesperado.

-¡Por favor, Serena! Si no eras feliz en el rancho, podrías haberlo dicho. ¡Creí que te gustaba!

-Me encanta el rancho, pero no me gusta vivir allí sola -intentó explicar ella, pasándose la mano por el pelo, frus trada-. Tenía sueños y planes para mi vida, Darien. Igual que tú. Pero yo dejé de lado mis sueños cuando me casé con tigo mientras tú seguías haciendo tu vida, como si no estuvieras casado.

-Pero...

Sorprendido tanto por las lágrimas que resbalaban por el rostro de Serena como por sus palabras, Darien la miró, mudo. ¿Él le había robado sus sueños? ¿Qué sue ños? ¿De qué estaba hablando?

Serena esperaba una respuesta, alguna in dicación de que la comprendía. Pero no llegó.

-Quiero el divorcio, Darien. Puedes so licitarlo tú o puedo hacerlo yo, como quie ras. Pero quiero que nos divorciemos.

Algo en la voz de su mujer hizo que a Darien se le helase la sangre. Aquello no era ningún juego, no era una forma de lla mar su atención. Realmente quería divor ciarse.

Y algo le dijo que él no podía hacer ni de cir nada para hacerla cambiar de opinión.

Cuando Serena entró en la casa, no in tentó detenerla. Simplemente se quedó en el porche observando cómo lo dejaba fuera de su vida.

Recuerdos del pasado aparecieron en tonces en su mente y Darien cerró los ojos para alejarlos. Pero no podía. Las imágenes eran demasiado poderosas: un niño de cinco años en la calle, esperando el autobús, viendo cómo su tío Jedite se alejaba. Sentimientos de abandono, de so ledad y de miedo llenaron su corazón.

Y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.  
>Entonces oyó que Serena cerraba la puerta con llave y el sonido fue como un eco de su corazón rompiéndose.<p>

Serena estaba frente a la ventana de su dormitorio, observando a Darien subir a su camioneta.

La emoción la ahogó cuando vio su ex presión derrotada, sus hombros caídos. Y supo que le había hecho daño. Pero no había querido hacerle daño. ¿Por qué iba a querer hacerle daño al único hombre que había amado en su vida?

Serena se puso una mano en la boca para ahogar los sollozos. Se decía a sí misma que había hecho lo que tenía que hacer, que no tenía otra opción. No era suficiente que Darien la quisiera de vuelta en su casa. Ella quería, necesitaba, mucho más.

Necesitaba su amor.

Pero, ¿cómo podía explicárselo? ¿Cómo podía explicar eso a un hombre que creía que todo se solucionaba con cosas mate riales? ¿Cómo podía explicar a un hombre incapaz de mostrar afecto fuera de la cama que ella necesitaba su amor fuera y dentro del dormitorio?

Sabía que un matrimonio forzado por un embarazo no era el mejor terreno para formar una relación auténtica. Pero amaba a Darien desde el primer día y ese amor había crecido con los años. Ella nunca había intentado ocultar sus senti mientos esperando que, con su ejemplo, Darien acabaría por abrir su corazón.

Pero no había sido así. Con los años, él se había vuelto más reservado, menos afectuoso. Y cada vez estaba más tiempo fuera de casa.

Serena vio los faros de la camioneta rom per la oscuridad y, cuando las luces se perdieron de vista, apoyó la cabeza en la ven tana y lloró.

Darien se despertó con los primeros ra yos de sol que entraban sin piedad por la ventanilla de la un ge mido, abrió los ojos y se hizo pantalla con la mano, intentando recordar dónde es taba.

Y cuando lo recordó, comprendió tam bién por qué estaba allí.

Había vuelto a casa de Serena horas des pués de su discusión, sabiendo que era lo único que podía hacer. Cada vez que la re cordaba en el porche, con las lágrimas ro dando por su rostro, se le encogía el cora zón. Darien cerró los ojos para borrar esa imagen, pero no podía evitar escuchar sus palabras:

«No hay un nosotros, Darien. No tene mos una relación. Nunca la hemos , compartimos una dirección y una cama... cuando estás en casa».

«Tenía sueños y planes para mi vida, Darien. Igual que tú. Pero yo dejé de lado mis sueños cuando me casé contigo mien tras tú seguías haciendo tu vida, como si no estuvieras casado».

¿Él le había robado sus sueños? Darien hizo una mueca irónica. Serena no sabía la verdad. Si la supiera, lo despreciaría aún más. Y con razón. Porque ni una sola vez en todos aquellos años había pensado que ella pudiera tener sueños.

Nunca se le ocurrió que Serena hubiera tenido que ha cer algún sacrificio.

Solo pensaba en su bienestar material. Tanto, que había redoblado sus esfuerzos para darle lo que estaba acostumbrada a tener en su casa. No quería que lamentara haberse casado con él.

Pero Serena lo abandonaba de todas formas.

Había pasado parte de la noche inten tando imaginar cuáles eran sus sueños, qué había sacrificado para estar con él y con los niños, pero no se le ocurrió nada. Era triste admitir que sabía muy poco sobre su mujer.Y más triste aún no haberse dado cuenta de que no era feliz.

Con los ojos humedecidos, Darien se puso el sombrero y saltó de la camio neta.

-Buenos días, Easy -saludó a su caballo, atado al remolque-. Hemos tenido suerte. Creo que aquí hay un sitio en el que pue des correr.

Darien abrió una verja de madera y le dio un golpe en las ancas al animal para animarlo a entrar en la finca. Nadie se quejaría al ver un caballo tan hermoso.

Cuando se volvió para mirar la casa de Serena, comprobó que a la luz del sol no daba mejor impresión.

Seguía siendo una casucha. Y necesitaba muchas reparaciones.

Preguntándose por qué habría querido Serena irse a vivir a un sitio como aquel, dio la vuelta a la casa y... se quedó inmóvil al verla tomando una taza de café en el por che trasero.

Su mujer era bellísima con maquillaje o sin él. Pero para Darien nunca estaba más guapa que recién levantada. Verla con los ojitos hinchados, la marca de la almohada en la mejilla y el cabello despeinado hacía que se le doblaran las rodillas. Siempre había sido así.

Temiendo que, si Serena se salía con la suya, aquella sería la última vez que pu diera verla de ese modo, Darien se man tuvo oculto, observándola.

Llevaba una vieja camiseta suya que le llegaba a la mitad del muslo, mostrando sus largas y torneadas piernas. Fueron sus piernas en lo primero que se fijó aquella noche, en el baile.

Había sido una atracción física inme diata y, aunque aquella noche había cam biado su vida para siempre, no tenía re mordimiento alguno.

Pero, obviamente, ella sí los tenía.

Serena estaba respirando profunda mente el aire de la mañana. Sus pechos, llenos y altos, a pesar de haber dado de mamar a los mellizos, se hincharon, con los pezones sobresaliendo por debajo de la tela.

Darien hubiera deseado tomarla en sus brazos y llevarla a la cama para hacerle el amor como unas noches antes en Tulsa, pero sabía que no podía hacerlo, que quizá nunca más podría hacerlo.

-¿Me das un poco?

Sobresaltada, Serena se dio la vuelta brus camente.

-Creí que te habías ido.

-Me lo he pensado mejor -dijo él.

-¿Qué quieres, Darien?

-Un poco de café.

Serena dudó un momento, pero después se volvió hacia la puerta.

-Te traeré una taza.

Suspirando, Darien se dejó caer en uno de los escalones del porche y, cuando ella volvió con otra taza, golpeó el suelo de madera con la mano.

-Siéntate un rato conmigo.

Unos segundos después los dos estaban mirando al frente, en silencio.

-¿Darien?

-¿Sí?

-Siento... las cosas que te dije anoche.

La disculpa lo tomó por sorpresa.

-Tenías que descargar tu rabia. Todos tenemos que hacerlo de vez en cuando.

Serena estaba mirando su taza, pensativa.

-Pero no tenía por qué ser tan... cruel. Esto no es solo culpa tuya. Yo también tengo parte de culpa.

-¿Hay alguna posibilidad de que...?

Serena negó con la cabeza antes de que él pudiera terminar la frase.

-No. Es mejor así -dijo, intentando con tener las lágrimas.

Aunque le hubiera gustado preguntar para quién era mejor, Darien temía que eso desatara otra discusión. Y no quería volver a discutir con ella... lo cual dejaba solo un tema de conversación.

Los detalles del divorcio.

Incapaz de tocar ese tema, Darien miró hacia la casa.

-¿Cuánto has pagado por este sitio? -preguntó, intentando ganar tiempo.

-Un precio justo.

-¿Y cómo sabes que es justo?

-No soy idiota, Darien -replicó ella, a la defensiva.

-No he dicho que lo fueras. Solo quiero saber cómo sabes que es un precio justo.

-Hice un análisis del mercado, estu diando las ventas recientes en la zona.

Él la miró, sorprendido.

-¿Sabes hacer un análisis de mercado?

-Cuando estaba en la universidad solía pasar los veranos trabajando en el banco de mi padre.

Darien no sabía eso. Como no sabía tantas otras cosas. Nervioso, tomó el som brero y empezó a darle vueltas.

-¿Era ese uno de los sueños que tuviste que abandonar?

-¿Trabajar para mi padre? No.

-Entonces, ¿cuáles eran tus sueños?

-¿De verdad quieres saberlo?

-Claro.

Ella lo miró, con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Tener mi propio negocio.

-¿Qué clase de negocio?

-Una tienda de decoración.

-¿Eso es lo que estudiaste en la universi dad?

-¡No! Mis padres no me habrían permi tido estudiar algo tan frivolo. Estudié eco nómicas.

-¿Estudiaste econónomicas solo porque tus padres querían?

-No «querían» que estudiase económi cas. Más bien, fue una orden.

Darien entendió entonces el control que sus padres habían ejercido en la vida de su mujer.

-¿Mamá?

Los dos volvieron la cabeza a la vez. Rini estaba en la puerta del porche, restre gándose los ojitos.

-¿Qué te pasa, cariño? -preguntó Serena, levantándose.

-Tengo hambre.

-¿Quieres un poco de zumo y un donut?

-No, quiero beicon y huevos -contestó la niña.

-Aún no tenemos gas, cielo. ¿Qué tal unos cereales?

Rini hizo un puchero.

-No me gustan los cereales.

-Sí te gustan.

-No quiero cereales -protestó la niña-. ¡Quiero huevos!

-Pero es que no puedo hacerte huevos hasta que funcione la cocina, cielo -dijo Serena, intentando ser paciente-. ¿Qué pre fieres, un donut o cereales?

Las lágrimas que asomaban a los ojos de la niña se convirtieron en una catarata.

-¡No quiero cereales! -gritó, cruzando los bracitos con determinación-. ¡Quiero huevos!

Darien se levantó, decidido a ganar tiempo con su familia.

-¿Es una cocina de gas?

-Sí. Pero aún no tenemos gas. Llamé ayer para que vinieran a conectarlo y...

-Yo lo arreglaré.

-Pero...

Antes de que Serena pudiera negarse, Darien se levantó.

-Tardaré un minuto, chiquitína -dijo, acariciando el pelo de Rini-. Y des pués, tu mamá te hará unos huevos revuel tos.


	6. Chapter 5

**Hello****! ¿Cómo os encontráis? Os dejo otros dos capítulos de la historia. Ya se va poniendo interesante y Serena está empezando a mostrar algo de carácter, que según yo creo, le hacía falta. Y, aunque no viene a cuenta, me parece sorprendente que el en el fic los niños tenga la varicela y yo la haya cogido jejeje, espero que os encontréis bien y no os pase nada…o creo que solo puede ser que tengo una suerte pésima T_T.**

**Gracias por los follow, fav y review. **

**cotita83 : como ya te imaginaras, esto acaba bien, a mí no me gustan nada los finales tristes jeje**

**princessqueen: muchas gracias, hay cosas que no se han dicho, y que no se han aclarado y es lo que ha provocado todo esto…**

**lady susi: me imagino que es duro para ambos, ya que Serena siempre estaba sola y Darien no está acostumbrado a vivir en familia. Más adelante descubriremos todo lo que pasa en el fondo.**

**yssareyes48: yo también creo lo mismo, y lo peor es que todavía no son del todo sincero y por ello esto ira a peor, pero en el fondo se quieren ;)**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**Capítulo Cinco**

Darien estaba lavando los platos y miró por encima de su hombro cuando Serena entró en la cocina.

-¿Se le ha pasado el berrinche?

-Sí. Están viendo los dibujos.

-No voy a ponerte trabas para el divor cio -dijo entonces Darien.

Ella lo miró, sorprendida.

-¿Qué has dicho?

-Que no voy a ponerte trabas para el di vorcio. Si quieres, lo pediré yo.

Aunque era ella quien quería divor ciarse, que Darien aceptara de tan buen grado hizo que Serena se diera cuenta por primera vez de que aquello era real.

-No es necesario -murmuró, intentando disimular su nerviosismo-. Yo lo haré.

-Como quieras. Y no te preocupes por la pensión para los niñ án todo lo que necesiten.

Serena tragó saliva con dificultad.

-Nunca lo he dudado.

Darien colocó los platos en la repisa. El silencio era tenso, pero ninguno de los dos se atrevía a romperlo.

-Cuando fui al rancho, vi que solo te habías llevado los muebles de los niños -empezó a decir él entonces-. Puedes lle varte lo que quieras, Serena.

-Muy bien -murmuró ella, sin mirarlo.

-De hecho, puedes quedarte con el ran cho. Vende esta casa y vete a vivir allí.

Yo encontraré otro sitio.

Aunque su oferta era generosa y apa rentemente sincera, Serena no pensaba aceptarla. Había comprado aquella casa porque representaba su independencia, su necesidad de controlar su propia vida.

-No quiero nada, Darien. Ya te lo dije anoche. Mi hogar está en Salado.

Darien apoyó las manos sobre el borde del fregadero.

-Imaginaba que dirías eso.

-¡Mamá! ¡Mamá, ven!

Serena corrió al salón, asustada, con Darien pisándole los talones.

Pero cuando entró, los niños estaban sentados en el suelo apaciblemente, viendo la televisión.

-¿Qué pasa, Helios? -La tele se ha roto -dijo el niño, seña lando la pantalla.

Serena dejó escapar un suspiro de irrita ción.

-No vuelvas a llamarme a gritos si no pasa nada, Helios. Me has asustado -murmuró, tomando el mando del suelo-. Seguramente habréis apretado al gún botón -añadió, intentando encender el televisor de nuevo. Pero la pantalla per maneció oscura-. Habrá que cambiar las pilas.

-¿Serena?

Ella levantó la cabeza y vio a Darien con la mano en el interruptor de la luz.

-¿Sí?

-No hay luz.

-¿No hay luz? Pero si había luz hace cinco minutos...

-Puede que haya saltado el automático. ¿Dónde está el cajetín?

-Al lado del cobertizo -contestó Serena. Darien salió del salón-. ¿Dónde vas?

-A mirar el cajetín.

-¿Sabes lo que tienes que hacer?

-No soy idiota -sonrió Darien, repi tiendo sus palabras del día anterior.

-Yo no he dicho que lo fueras. Pero no sabía que entendieras algo de electricidad.

-Parece que hay muchas cosas que ig noramos el uno del otro -replicó él-. Asombroso, ¿verdad? Llevamos más de cuatro años casados y somos dos extraños.

Pensativa, Serena lo llevó hasta el cajetín. Era triste lo que había dicho, pero cierto. Eran dos extraños.

Mientras Darien estudiaba el cajetín de la luz, ella intentaba sacudirse la melancolía que aquel pensamiento había provocado.

-¿Ves algo? -preguntó. Darien se volvió con un objeto en la mano-. ¿Qué es eso?

-Un fusible. Fundido.

-¿Y qué hay que hacer?

-Supongo que no tendrás un fusible nuevo.

-Pues no. ¿Qué hago? ¿Llamar a un electricista?

Darien guardó el fusible en un bolsillo y se dirigió de nuevo hacia la casa.

-No hace falta. Yo lo cambiaré.

-¿Tienes un fusible en la camioneta?

—No, pero puedo ir al pueblo a com prarlo.

-¿No ibas a marcharte?

-No puedo irme sabiendo que estáis sin luz.

-¿Cuánto tiempo tardarás en arreglarlo? -murmuró Serena, incómoda. Estaba claro que Darien no quería marcharse.

-Cinco segundos. Solo hay que poner un fusible nuevo.

Rini entró en ese momento en la co cina.

-Mamá, ha llamado esa señora.

-¿Qué señora? -preguntó Serena.

-La niñera.

-¿Y qué ha dicho?

-Que hoy no puede venir.

-¿Qué? -exclamó Serena-. No puede ha cerme eso. Tengo un montón de cosas que hacer.

-Yo puedo quedarme con los niños -se ofreció Darien.

-Oh, no. No podría pedirte eso.

-Son mis hijos, Serena -le recordó él-.No me molesta nada quedarme con ellos durante un par de horas.

Con los mellizos bien colocados en sus asientos de seguridad, Darien conducía por la calle principal de Salado, buscando la ferretería... y el coche de Serena.

Aunque no había ido al pueblo a es piarla. Solo iba a la ferretería para com prar un fusible.

-¿Papá?

-Dime, cariño.

-¿Podemos tomar un helado? -pre guntó Rini.

Darien miró a su hija por el retrovisor.

-¿Un helado? Si acabas de desayunar.

-Ya lo sé -dijo la niña-. Pero tengo hambre. Y Helios también.

Darien tuvo que sonreír. Aquella mo cosa siempre hablaba por ella y por su her mano.

-Bueno, si tenéis mucho hambre... pero no sé dónde está la heladería.

La niña sonrió, triunfante.

-Hay una frente a la tienda de mamá.

-¿La tienda de mamá? -repitió su pa dre-. ¿Qué tienda?

-La tienda en la que trabaja -contestó Rini-. ¡Mira! Allí está.

Darien vio la heladería y, al otro lado de la calle, el coche de Serena aparcado frente a una tienda con un cartel que de cía: De Diseño.

-¿Cuándo ha abierto tu madre una tien da?

-Aún no está abierta -contestó su hija, siempre un pozo de información-.¿Pode mos ir a verla después de tomar el helado?

-Supongo que sí -murmuró Darien, pensativo. Serena no le había dicho que hu biera abierto un negocio. Otro problema.

No sabía si llamar a la tienda o entrar directamente, pero Rini le ahorró la decisión.

-¡Mamá, mamá! ¡Estamos aquí!

Darien siguió a los niños, intentando disimular la rabia y la desilusión que le producía ver los montones de cajas. ¿Du rante cuánto tiempo habría planeado Serena abandonarlo?

-Hola. ¿Qué hacéis aquí?

-Estábamos tomando un helado y Rini me dijo que tu tienda estaba frente a la heladería.

Serena se inclinó para abrazar a sus hijos, sonriendo.

-Esta mocosa conoce el pueblo casi me jor que yo.

—Será mejor que nos vayamos. Supongo que tendrás muchas cosas que hacer -dijo Darien entonces.

La sonrisa de Serena desapareció al ver la expresión de su marido.

-¿Quieres que te enseñe la tienda? Aún no hay mucho que ver, pero puedo con tarte mis planes.

La emoción que veía en sus ojos hizo que Darien sintiera una punzada de ce los. No quería ver la tienda, pero antes de que pudiera rechazar el ofrecimiento, Rini lo tomó de la mano.

-Vamos, papá. Voy a enseñarte una ba ñera muy rara. Tiene patas.

Una vez de vuelta a la casa, Darien dejó a los niños frente al televisor y decidió echar un vistazo al piso de arriba.

Las dos primeras habitaciones estaban vacías, pero la tercera encogió su corazón. Era el dormitorio de los niños, con los muebles colocados como lo habían estado en el rancho. Los mismos muebles que Serena y él habían comprado cuatro años atrás...

Darien siguió por el pasillo hasta el dormitorio de Serena. La cama era casi tan grande como la que una vez habían com partido, pero los muebles eran diferentes.

El dormitorio del rancho estaba amue blado al gusto masculino, pero aquel edre dón de color crema y los almohadones en tonos pastel eran absolutamente femeni nos.

Había una cómoda, un sillón frente a la ventana y dos mesillas de madera clara con lamparitas de porcelana. Darien tomó una fotografía enmarcada, imagi nando que serían los mellizos, y se quedó sorprendido al ver que era una fotografía de él con su mujer.

No recordaba cuándo había sido to mada aquella fotografía.

Dos o tres meses después de la boda, pensó, porque Serena estaba embarazada.Y, seguramente, Andrew Kumada habría hecho la foto.

Andrew Kumada y Nicolás eran sus amigos. Y un poco como su madre. Andrew y Nicolás insis tían siempre en que debía llamar a casa para ver cómo estaban Serena y los niños. Y, a pesar de ello, Darien no solía hacerlo.

Pero sus amigos no sabían lo difícil que era para él hacer aquellas llamadas; lo difí cil que le resultaba abrir su corazón y mos trar sus sentimientos.

Suspirando, Darien volvió a mirar la fo tografía, recordando los primeros meses de su matrimonio. Y recordando la felici dad que había compartido con su mujer.

¿Qué había pasado?, se preguntó a sí mismo. ¿Cuándo se había roto su rela ción? Habían sido tan felices... ¿Cómo lo habían perdido todo?

Cuando se casó con Serena estaba seguro de que podría dejar atrás su pasado, que a partir de aquel momento tendría la fami lia que siempre había querido. Entonces llegaron los mellizos y...

El sonido del teléfono interrumpió sus pensamientos y Darien descolgó el auri cular instintivamente.

-¿Dígame?

Al otro lado del hilo hubo un silencio.

-Perdone, creo que me he equivocado de número -escuchó una voz femenina.

-¿Quería hablar con Serena Chiba?

-Sí -contestó la mujer.

-No está en casa ahora mismo. ¿Quiere dejar un mensaje?

-Sí, por favor. Dígale que ha llamado la señora Neherenia y que no voy a poder cuidar de los mellizos hasta dentro de dos sema nas. Mi hija está embarazada y me ha pedido que vaya a visitarla a Houston unos días.

-Muy bien -dijo Darien.

-Espero que Serena lo comprenda. Ya sé que contaba conmigo, pero esto ha sido algo repentino -dijo la mujer.

-Seguro que lo entenderá, señora Neherenia. No se preocupe.

Después de colgar, Darien se preguntó si aquello sería cosa del destino. Tenía en su mano la excusa perfecta para quedarse dos semanas... el tiempo que necesitaba para hacer que Serena cambiase de opinión sobre el divorcio.

-¿Qué?

-Que la señora Neherenia tiene que ir a Houston para estar con su hija -volvió a explicar Darien-. Está embarazada y...

Serena hizo un gesto de impaciencia con la mano.

-Ya te he oído -murmuró, cubriéndose la cara con las manos-. ¿Qué voy a hacer? En Salado no hay nadie que pueda cuidar de los niños.

-Seguro que encontrarás a alguien.

-¿A quién? Tardé una semana en encontrar a la señora Neherenia -suspiró Serena, angustiada-. El carpintero irá mañana para colocar las estanterías en la tienda y los pintores tienen que ir el viernes. Po dría llevarme a los niños, pero estaría todo el día preocupada por si se cortan con algo o se hacen daño...

-Yo podría quedarme unos días -sugi rió Darien.

-¿Tú?

-¿Por qué no? No tengo nada que ha cer.

-¡No puedes! -exclamó Serena, imagi nando la intimidad a la que los forzaría su estancia en la casa. Una intimidad que la volvería ía debilidad por Darien y no quería que volviera a romperle el co razón.

-Es una casa grande y puedo dormir en alguna de las habitaciones.

-Pero...

-¿Pero qué?

Serena le dio vueltas a la cabeza, inten tando encontrar una buena excusa.

-No puedes dejar el circuito cuando fal tan un par de meses para la final del cam peonato.

Darien se encogió de hombros.

-Puedo perderme un rodeo o dos.

-No -insistió ella. Sería incapaz de so portar el dolor y la frustración de tenerlo tan cerca-. Darien, no puedes quedarte. No funcionaría.

-Vale. Hay otra opción.

-¿Cuál?

-Podría llevarme a los niños al rancho.

Serena dio vin paso atrás.

-No puedes hacer eso. Yo soy su madre. No puedes llevarte a los niños.

-¿Por qué no? -preguntó Darien, re moviendo el caldo que estaba preparando para la cena-. Los niños también necesi tan un padre, Serena. Ahora que lo pienso, quizá me los lleve conmigo para siempre. Son mis hijos y tengo derecho a hacerlo.

Ella lo miró, con un brillo de pánico en los ojos. No se le había ocurrido pensar que Darien quisiera la custodia de sus hi jos. En general, los jueces daban la custo dia a la madre, pero no siempre. Si Darien la solicitaba podrían tener que litigar durante meses, incluso años. Y eso sería horrible para los niños.

Angustiada al imaginar lo que sufrirían a causa de una dura batalla legal, Serena se dio la vuelta, pensativa. No tenía opción.Debía permitir que Darien se quedase durante un par de semanas, hasta que la señora Neherenia volviera de Houston.

-Está bien. Puedes quedarte -dijo, con una sonrisa forzada-. Perdona que haya reaccionado así. Es que estoy cansada.

-Muy bien. Traeré mis cosas después de cenar.

Después de comprobar que los niños es taban dormidos, Serena se dirigió a su dormitorio, pero antes echó un vistazo a la habitación que ocupaba Darien. Y lo que vio la dejó sin aliento.

Descalzo y en calzoncillos, él estaba de pie, abriendo su saco de dormir.

Serena siempre había admirado el cuerpo de su marido. Siempre lo había deseado. Anchos hombros, estrechas ca deras... Incluso en aquel momento, sa biendo que debería darse la vuelta, no po día dejar de admirar su apretado trasero y el vello oscuro que cubría sus musculosas piernas.

-¿Querías algo?

Ella se sobresaltó.

-No -murmuró, poniéndose colorada-.

Iba a mi habitación y he visto luz... Siento mucho no tener una cama. Los muebles no llegarán hasta mañana.

Darien sonrió, mientras colocaba el saco de dormir en el suelo.

-He dormido en peores condiciones. Y, al menos, no tendré que escuchar los ron quidos de Nicolás.

-¿Cómo está Nicolás? -preguntó Serena en tonces-. Hace siglos que no sé nada de él.

-Bien. Aunque no está teniendo buena suerte en el rodeo últimamente. -Pobre. Lo siento por él. -No importa. Las rachas de mala suerte no duran para siempre.

-¿Andrew y él saDiamante...? -Serena no se atrevió a terminar la frase.

-¿Lo nuestro? -preguntó Darien. Ella asintió-. Sí. De hecho, Andrew está en el ran cho ahora mismo, encargándose de todo.

-¿Andrew? ¿Le ha pasado algo a Rubeus?

-Mi capataz está en la cama con varicela -sonrió Darien.

-¡Varicela! Oh, no -murmuró Serena, an gustiada. -¿Qué pasa?

-Rini y Helios no han tenido la varicela.

-¿Y qué? Supongo que hay muchas en fermedades infantiles que aún no han te nido.

-Pero estuvieron jugando con los hijos de Rubeus el día antes de irnos a Tulsa.

Darien se quedó pensativo.

-¿Cuál es el período de incubación?

-No estoy segura. Diez días, creo.

-Diez días...

-Pueden levantarse mañana mismo con el cuerpo lleno de manchitas rojas -dijo Serena, preocupada.

-No pasa nada. La varicela es algo que pasan todos los niños.

-¿Tú la has pasado?

-Pues... no -admitió Darien.

-¿Y si te la contagian? Es mucho peor en los adultos que en los niños.

-Venga, no lo pienses -sonrió él, tomán dola por los hombros-. No voy a ponerme enfermo. No hay germen que pueda pe netrar esta piel tan dura.

-¿Sabes una cosa? Me alegro de que es tés aquí.

Darien empezó a acariciar su pelo y Serena, sin pensar en las consecuencias, dejó caer la cabeza sobre su pecho.

Estuvieron así un rato, disfrutando de aquel momento de intimidad.

Y entonces ella levantó la cara, con los labios entrea biertos y los ojos brillantes.

Darien inclino la cabeza y cubrió la boca femenina con la suya.

En ese momento, el deseo se apoderó de él y la llevó hacia el saco de dormir. No se atrevía a soltarla por miedo a que se rompiera el hechizo y Serena escapara de sus brazos.

Con cuidado, la tumbó sobre el saco y se colocó sobre ella, metiendo una rodilla entre sus piernas.

Y en ese momento se rompió el he chizo.

-No -musitó Serena-. No. Por favor.

Darien descubrió que tenía los ojos lle nos de lágrimas.

-Serena... -murmuró, estrechándola en tre sus brazos-. Lo siento, cariño. Creí que tú también querías.

Ella negó con la cabeza y se soltó de su abrazo.

-Es por esto por lo que no quería que te quedases. No quiero acostarme contigo, Darien.

-¿Y qué es lo que quieres? —preguntó él, levantando la voz sin darse cuenta.

Serena respiró profundamente, intentan do calmarse.

-Nada. No quiero nada. Lo siento mu cho.

-¿Lo sientes? -repitió Darien, irri tado-. Pues yo también lo siento. Siento mucho no haber entendido lo que que rías. Siento haberte ofrecido que te acosta ras conmigo cuando obviamente no quie res nada de mí -añadió, furioso-. Mira, vamos a dejarlo. No volveré a tocarte nunca más


	7. Chapter 6

**Capítulo Seis**

Serena tardó más de lo normal en vestirse a la mañana siguiente. Y le iba a resultar difícil esconder que tenía los ojos hincha dos.

Desde que Darien sugirió que podría quedarse, ella supo que iba a ser un pro blema. Cualquier mujer que hubiera te nido una relación sexual satisfactoria con un hombre, como la suya con Darien, se encontraría en la misma incertidumbre. Vivir bajo el mismo techo, respirar el mismo aire que su marido era un pro blema. Porque la atracción que sentía por él no moriría nunca.

Y aunque sabía que podría volver a te ner una relación física con Darien, una relación que la satisfaría sexualmente, Serena quería mucho más. Quería su amor.

Desgraciadamente, no era eso lo que él le ofrecía.

Cuando bajó a la cocina, lo encontró allí, despeinado y descalzo. Con unos va queros gastados y tomando una taza de café mientras preparaba huevos revueltos con beicon. Estaba guapísimo y la tenta ción de tocarlo era increíble.

Serena sabía lo fácil, lo natural que sería colocarse a su lado y pasar las manos por su espalda. Él se volvería y la tomaría en sus brazos. Sus labios se encontrarían...

Serena sacudió la cabeza, intentando apartar aquella imagen de su mente.

-Buenos días, Darien.

-Buenos días -la saludó él, con expre sión hermética.

-Yo podría haber hecho el desayuno.

-Me gusta cocinar.

-Pero...

-He dicho que me gusta -la interrum pió Darien, colocando el beicon en dos platos-. ¿Quieres que despertemos a los niños?

Serena negó con la cabeza.

-No. Déjalos. Ayer no durmieron la siesta y estarán muy cansados.

-¿Deberían haber dormido la siesta?

-La verdad es que sí. Pero no es culpa tuya. Se me olvidó decírtelo.

Darien la miró, con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Alguna otra cosa que deba saber?

Distraída por la visión de sus bíceps, Serena tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para concentrarse.

-A Rini le gusta vestirse ella misma, aunque suele elegir sus mejores vestidos. No me importa, a menos que se ponga a jugar en el patio.

-Vale. ¿Qué más?

-Tendrás que vigilar lo que ven en la tele. Si es una película de miedo, cambia de canal. Helios tiene pesadillas.

-Muy bien.

Darien tomó los dos platos y se dirigió al porche, haciéndole una seña con la ca beza. Una vez fuera, se sentó en el primer escalón y esperó a que ella hiciera lo mismo.

-Si pasa algo, puedes llamarme a la tienda. El número está en la cocina.

-Todo irá bien, no te preocupes.

-En el cuarto de baño hay un botiquín.

-No creo que me haga falta.

-Pero, por si acaso...

-Lo recordaré.

Serena suspiró. Debía sonar como una aguafiestas, pero no podía evitarlo.

-Nunca los he dejado solos.

-Lo hiciste ayer.

-Sí -admitió ella, con tristeza-. Pero hoy me parece más difícil.

-¿Por qué?

-No lo sé. Me gustaba estar en casa con ellos, ir a buscarlos al colegio, hacerles la cena, intentar que no se peleasen... Imagí nate, echar eso de menos.

-Te acostumbrarás a no estar todo el día con ellos.

-¿Y tú?

-¿Yo qué?

-¿Tú podrás olvidar lo que era estar los cuatro juntos en casa?

Darien tuvo que apartar la mirada.

-No. Nunca lo olvidaré.

-¿Estás enfadado con nosotros, papá?

Darien miró a Rini, sentada en la parte trasera de la camioneta con Helios, observando cómo su padre cepillaba a Easy.

-No. ¿Por qué preguntas eso?

-Porque tienes una cara muy seria.

-No estoy enfadado. Estaba pensando.

-¿En qué?

Su padre la miró, divertido.

-¿Estás escribiendo un libro, mocosa?

-Aún no sé escribir, tonto -rio la niña.

Sonriendo, Darien soltó el cepillo. Su hija era como un interrogador de la CÍA.

-¿Queréis montar a Easy un rato? -pre guntó, esperando distraerla.

-¡Sí! -exclamaron los dos niños a la vez.

-Pero tenéis que sujetaros bien -les ad virtió. Después de colocar a Rini sobre el animal, tomó a Helios por la cintura y lo sentó detrás de ella.

-¿Podemos trotar? -preguntó la niña, sujetándose a las crines del animal.

-Aún sois demasiado pequeños para eso.

-No nos vamos a caer. ¿Verdad, Helios?

-Otro día, Rini. Hoy habéis tomado mucho el sol y es mejor que os echéis una siesta.

Darien llevó el caballo hasta la finca donde lo había dejado el día anterior y los dejó montar un rato, sujetando él las rien das.

Quince minutos después, volvía a casa con un niño en cada mano.

-¿Papá?

-Dime, Rini.

-¿Tú tienes un papá y una mamá?

Darien perdió un paso, pero se recu peró rápidamente.

-No.

-¿Nunca los has tenido?

-Todo el mundo tiene un papá y una mamá. Pero mis padres murieron cuando yo era muy pequeño.

-¿Y vivías en un orfanato, como Molly?

-No -contestó Darien, que no deseaba recordar aquellos años-. Vivía con unos parientes.

-¿Qué parientes?

-Con mis abuelos, hasta que se pusie ron enfermos. Después, con mi tío Jedite y, unos años más tarde, me enviaron a vivir a casa de mi tía Monet.

-¿Y te metieron en una caja?

-¿En una caja? -repitió él, sorprendido.

-Para enviarte a casa de tu tía -explicó la niña-. Cuando mamá envía algo a los abuelos, lo mete en una caja.

-No, Rini -rio su padre-. No me metieron en una caja.

-¿Y por qué viviste con tanta gente?

-Porque nadie quería quedarse con migo para siempre -contestó Darien.

-¿Porque eras malo?

-No. Es que ellos tenían muchos niños y no podían hacerse cargo de mí.

Rini apretó su mano entonces, como si quisiera consolarlo.

-Yo me habría quedado contigo, papá. Aunque fueras malo.

Darien no quería pensar en los recuer dos que las preguntas de Rini habían despertado y, sacando la caja de herra mientas, decidió atornillar las contraven tanas que colgaban de sus goznes.

Casi una hora después, con las contra ventanas colocadas en su sitio, se paró frente a la casa para ver el resultado.

En ese momento, Helios salió al por che.

-¿Te has despertado, hijo?

El niño se pasó la manita por los ojos.

-Tengo mucho calor, papá.

Darien dejó la caja de herramientas y le puso una mano en la frente.

-No me extraña -murmuró, tomándolo en brazos-. Estás ardiendo. Vamos a meterte en la bañera.

-Pero no quiero bañarme -protestó Helios.

Darien entró en la casa y subió las esca leras de dos en dos hasta el cuarto de baño. Una vez allí, abrió el grifo de la ba ñera y empezó a quitarle el pijama a su hijo. Al hacerlo, vio unos puntitos rojos en su pecho.

-¿Te pica?

-Un poco.

-Intenta no rascarte -le advirtió su pa dre, metiéndolo en la bañera-. ¿Te en cuentras mejor ahora?

-Regular.

-¿Qué hacéis? -escucharon la voz de Rini desde la puerta.

-Estoy bañando a Helios.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque tiene mucho calor –contestó Darien.

-Yo también tengo calor. ¿Puedo me terme en la bañera?

-¿Tienes calor? -preguntó su padre, alarmado. Pero cuando le puso la mano en la frente, comprobó que Rini no te nía fiebre-.

Cuando haya terminado con Helios, te meteré a ti en la bañera. ¿De acuerdo?

-Yo quiero meterme ahora.

-Después de Helios, Rini.

-¡Yo quiero bañarme ahora! -gritó la niña.

-¡He dicho que no! -exclamó Darien. Si la niña se metía en la bañera con su her mano, este le contagiaría la varicela.

-No me importa que se bañe conmigo, papá.

-No, hijo. No puede... -empezó a decir él, intentando hacerse oír por encima de los gritos de Rini-. ¿Qué ha sido ese ruido?

-Me parece que han llamado a la puerta.

-Vaya, lo que me faltaba -murmuró Darien entre dientes. Sacó a Helios de la bañera, lo envolvió en una toalla y tomó a los dos niños en brazos, intentando que no se tocaran e intentando, a la vez, cal mar los gritos de Rini mientras bajaba la escalera.

Los dos hombres que había en el por che se quedaron mirándolo, sorprendi dos.

-Venimos a traer unos muebles.

-Darien, ¿qué ocurre? ¿Por qué está llorando Rini? -escuchó la voz de Serena, que acababa de aparcar en la puerta.

-Estaba bañando a Helios y ella se empeñó en meterse en la bañera -explicó él-. Y entonces aparecieron estos seño res...

-¿Traen los muebles?

-Si es usted la señora Chiba, sí.

-Menos mal -suspiró Serena. Cuando los hombres se dirigieron al camión, Serena miró a Darien con cara de pocos ami gos-. Deberías haber dejado que se baña ran juntos. Lo hacen todos los días.

-Lo habría hecho, pero no quería que Helios le pegara la varicela -replicó él, indignado.

Ella lo miró con los ojos como platos.

-¿Helios tiene varicela?

-Creo que sí. Tiene fiebre y manchitas rojas en el pecho.

Serena tomó al niño en brazos.

-Pobrecito mío -murmuró, besándolo en la frente-. Enséñale las manchitas a mamá.

Helios se apartó la toalla y señaló los granitos con el dedo.

-¿Qué es la varicela? -preguntó Rini, cuyas lágrimas habían desaparecido mila grosamente.

-Es una enfermedad, cariño.

-¿Helios se va a morir?

-¡Claro que no!

-¿Dónde quiere que pongamos el sofá, señora?

-En el salón -contestó Serena-. Pero dé jenlo en cualquier sitio. Mi marido me ayudará después a colocarlo todo.

Darien estaba sentado en el nuevo sofá, con la cabeza apoyada en los mulli dos cojines y Helios medio dormido so bre su pecho.

«Mi marido», había dicho Serena. Sabía que se le había escapado, pero le gustaba oírlo. Lo hacía sentir que seguían siendo una familia.

-Creo que están dormidos -murmuró ella entonces.

Darien levantó la cabeza y observó la carita de su hijo. Después, miró a Rini, dormida sobre el pecho de su madre con un dedito en la boca.

-¿Los llevamos a la cama?

-Sí.

Después de acostar a los niños, los dos se volvieron en silencio hacia la puerta.

-¿Mamá?

-¿Yo también tengo varicela?

-Aún no, cielo.

-¿Y cuándo la voy a tener?

-No lo sé. A lo mejor no la tienes. Papá no la ha tenido.

La niña miró a Darien, con los ojitos medio cerrados.

-¿Nunca?

-Nunca -contestó él.

-Que duermas bien, cariño -sonrió Serena, besándola en la frente-. Te quiero mucho.

-Y yo a ti, mamá. A ti también te quiero, papá.

Darien estaba al lado de la puerta, con los labios apretados.

-Buenas noches, carino -murmuró, sa liendo de la habitación.

-¿Mamá?

-Dime, hija.

-¿Papá me quiere?

-Claro que sí -contestó ella.

-Pero nunca me lo dice. Yo se lo digo, pero él nunca me dice que me quiere.

El corazón de Serena se partió. Su hija y ella compartían el mismo dolor.

-Papá te quiere mucho, Rini. Pero hay gente a la que le cuesta trabajo decir esas palabras.

-¿Tú crees que sus papas no le enseña ron a decirlo?

-No lo sé. Es posible.

-Papá era pequeño cuando se murieron y tuvo que vivir con mucha gente -le contó la niña.

Serena sabía que los padres de Darien habían muerto, pero no sabía mucho so bre su infancia.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Me lo contó papá. Nadie quería que darse con él, pero no era malo. Primero vivió con sus abuelos y luego con su tío Jedite y luego con su tía... no me acuerdo cómo se llamaba -le explicó Rini, apo yando la carita en la almohada-.-¿Helios y yo tenemos tíos?

-No, cariño. Para que tuvieras tíos, papá y yo deberíamos tener hermanos y no los tenemos.

Después de decirlo, se preguntó si era cierto. En realidad, no lo sabía.

Darien nunca le había hablado de su familia. –

¿Por qué no?

-Duérmete, cielo -sonrió Serena- Ma ñana seguiremos hablando.

-Buenas noches, mamá -murmuró la niña, cerrando los ojitos.

Después de dejar a los mellizos dor midos, Serena bajó al salón. Darien no es taba allí y tampoco lo encontró en el por che. Pero cuando bajaba por el camino, escuchó el sonido del grano cayendo so bre un cubo de metal. Debía estar dán dole de comer a su caballo.

-¿Darien?

Él levantó la cabeza, mientras cerraba la puerta del remolque.

-¿Qué?

-Tengo que hablar contigo.

-¿Sobre qué?

-Sobre lo que ha pasado hace un mo mento.

-¿Qué ha pasado?

-¿Qué ha pasado? -repitió ella, incré dula-. Yo te diré lo que ha pasado. Acabas de romperle el corazón a tu hija.

-¿Y cómo he hecho eso?

-Rini te dijo que te quería y tú no se lo dijiste a ella.

-Le he dado las buenas noches -dijo Darien, a la defensiva.

-Pero no le has dicho que la quieres -in sistió Serena-. Los niños necesitan saber que sus padres los quieren. Especialmente, ni ños cuyos padres van a divorciarse.

-Yo quiero mucho a mis hijos.

-¿Y cómo van a saberlo si no se lo dices?

-Porque cuido de ellos. Les he dado una casa, comida, ropa, todo lo que necesitan.

-¿Pero les dices que los quieres? ¿Les has dicho alguna vez esas palabras?

Él no contestó inmediatamente y, cuando se volvió, Serena se quedó sorprendida al ver la expresión de rabia en su rostro.

-No, pero los quiero -dijo Darien por fin, poniéndose el puño sobre el cora zó quiero con toda mi alma.

-Entonces, díselo, Darien -dijo ella en voz baja, poniendo su mano sobre aquel puño-. Diles lo que sientes. No hagas que duden de tu amor.

Darien apartó la mano de un tirón y se volvió hacia el remolque.

-No puedo.

-¿Por qué no? Es fácil decirlo si los quieres de verdad.

Darien no replicó. Ella esperaba una respuesta, una explicación sobre su inca pacidad para verbalizar sus sentimientos,pero no dijo nada. Ni una palabra. Serena lo vio mirando al cielo y recordó lo que Rini había dicho: «Nadie quería que darse con papá, pero no era malo».

Su pasado debía ser la clave.

A la luz de la luna, podía ver las lágri mas que brillaban en sus ojos y, con el co razón partido, Serena le pasó un brazo por la cintura.

-Rini me ha dicho que de pequeño viviste en muchos sitios diferentes.

-Nunca he mantenido mi pasado en se creto.

-Pero tampoco me lo has contado -le recordó ella.

-Mi vida no ha sido como la tuya, desde luego.

-Cuéntamelo, por favor. Quiero saberlo.

Darien suspiró.

-Mis padres murieron en un accidente cuando yo era muy pequeño. No me acuerdo de ellos. Ni siquiera tengo una fo tografía suya.

-Y fuiste a vivir con tus abuelos.

-Sí, pero eran muy mayores y estaban enfermos. Cuando tenía tres años, me en viaron a vivir con mi tío Jedite.

Serena vio que intentaba contener las lágrimas y se sintió más cerca de él de lo que nunca lo había estado.

-Lo siento. No sabes cómo lo siento.

Darien se apartó de ella. No quería re cordar su pasado, pero tampoco podía evi tarlo.

Resignado, levantó la cabeza y miró las estrellas.

Le parecía que todo había ocu rrido el día anterior.

-Mi tío Jedite me llevó a la estación de autobuses y me dejó allí, esperando el auto bús que me llevaría a casa de mi tía Monet. Todo lo que tenía estaba en una bolsa de plástico -empezó a decir, en voz baja-. Recuerdo cómo se alejaba y recuerdo tam bién el miedo que yo sentía. No sabía lo que estaba pasando, no sabía dónde iba. Era demasiado pequeño. Lo único que sa bía era que mi tío Jedite me dejaba solo -si guió Darien, con la mirada perdida-. Yo le grité que me esperase, pero él ni siquiera se volvió. Salí corriendo y llegué hasta su co che, pero él me dio un empujón. Recuerdo que lo miré, sorprendido y... le dije que lo quería. Que sería bueno. Le supliqué a ese canalla que me llevara de vuelta a su casa -añadió, sacudiendo la cabeza, incrédulo-. Pero él me llevó de vuelta a la estación de autobuses, diciéndome que yo ya no era responsabilidad suya.

-Oh, Darien -murmuró Serena-. No puedo creer que alguien tratase a un niño de esa forma.

-Yo ya estaba acostumbrado. Mi tío Jedite tenía un hijo, Zafiro. Era un año mayor que yo. A mi tío le gustaba ver la televisión to mando una cerveza y mi primo a veces se subía a sus rodillas. Yo siempre quise sen tarme en sus rodillas y lo intenté un par de veces, pero él siempre me rechazó.

-Darien, yo no sabía...

-¿Ypor qué ibas a saberlo? Nunca se lo he contado a nadie -la interrumpió él-. Pero querías saber por qué no puedo decirle a los niños que los quiero. Ahí está tu res puesta. No sé cómo hacérlo. Me da miedo. Tengo miedo de decirles que los quiero y que me rechacen, como mi tío Jedite.

Serena le puso una mano en la cara, en ternecida.

-Pero tú quieres decírselo. He visto cómo los miras y sé que esas palabras se quedan en tu garganta, ahogándote. No tienes que esconder tus sentimientos con Rini y tus hijos y te quie ren mucho. Nunca te harían daño.

-¿Y quién puede darme garantías de eso?

Serena suspiró, sabiendo que no podía prometerle nada.

-No escondas tus sentimientos, Darien. Si tienes algo que decir o que hacer, hazlo -murmuró, intentando controlar su pro pia emoció se volvió hacia ella entonces y el brillo de sus ojos la asustó-. ¿Qué te pasa...?

Pero antes de que pudiera terminar la pregunta, su marido la estrechó entre sus brazos y buscó sus labios. Incapaz de apar tarse, Serena enredó los brazos alrededor del cuello del hombre. Nunca olvidaría sus labios, nunca dejaría de desearlos.

Cuando se apartaron, estaba mareada.

-¿Por qué has hecho eso?

-Tú has dicho que hiciera lo que quería hacer. Y yo quería besar a mi mujer.

-Oh -murmuró Serena, sorprendida-. Oh -repitió entonces, percatándose de que quizá no eran solo Rini y Helios los afectados por el pasado de Darien.

Pero él se apartó.

-Será mejor que entremos en casa. Algo me dice que mañana va a ser un día difícil.


	8. Chapter 7

**K****onnichi wa! Gomen por el retraso, pero entre el trabajo, las prácticas y la universidad me he quedado enterrada viva…literalmente. Bueno como he tardado demasiado en subir la conti, y sabía que me queríais matar he decidido ponerme a trabajar toda la tarde y voy a subir todo lo que queda de la historia. ****(Como habréis podido notar se me ha ido completamente la cabeza y escribo hasta en japonés xD)**

**Arigato por los reviews, fav y follow.**

**Princessqueen: yo opino lo mismo, he aquí el motivo de su retirada de estar con Serena.**

**lady susi: léelo hasta el final para saber que pasa ;)**

**yssareyes48: la verdad es que ha sido una infancia muy dura, yo también me mostraría igual se me hubiese pasado.**

**zabitamt1975: muchas gracias, la verdad es que no tengo ninguna manera especial de llamarlos. Si ves algún problema dímelo por favor, ya se sabe que aunque lo revise, dos pares de ojos más vienen bien **

**Sarahi: hoy ya están todos los capis y no tendrás que esperar más.**

- **Capítulo Siete**

Serena había esperado tontamente que, después de lo que le había contado, todo cambiaría milagrosamente, que Darien se sentiría más libre para mostrar sus emo ciones, más cariñoso con los niños. Y con ella.

Pero no era así.

Darien había compartido con ella parte de su pasado, pero cuando se apartó, se metió las matios en los bolsillos del pantalón y... aparentemente, sus emo ciones también.

Disimulando un suspiro, Serena levantó la mirada de los papeles que estaba revi sando.

-¿Me lees un cuento, papá? -oyó que decía Rini.

Rezando para que su marido aprove chara la invitación de la niña, Serena con tuvo el aliento esperando la respuesta.

Darien colocó a Rini sobre sus rodi llas y tomó el libro de cuentos.

Estaba so focado, tenso. Serena sabía lo difícil que era para él mostrar afecto.

-Érase una vez...

-Pasa esa página, papá -lo interrumpió Rini, tomando el libro-. Lo bueno em pieza aquí.

-Y entonces, la malvada madrastra... -Darien no terminó la frase al observar que Helios lo miraba desde el suelo-. Sube aquí, vaquero. Hay sitio para los dos.

Serena siguió con sus papeles, intentando disimular la emoción. No era un cambio radical, pero al menos era algo. No se olvi daba una vida entera de sufrimiento en un día.

Pero, ¿tendrían tiempo?, se preguntó. ¿Cuánto tiempo podría quedarse Darien antes de volver al rodeo?

Cuatro días después, Rini empezó a sufrir los síntomas de la varicela. Aunque Helios solo había tenido unos cuantos granitos, el cuerpo de la niña se cubrió de ellos. Rini lloraba, protestaba y se ras caba hasta poner a Serena de los nervios.

Exhausta después del primer día, acep tó la oferta de Darien de hacerse cargo de los niños mientras ella dormía un rato. Cuatro horas más tarde se despertó, sobre saltada, y fue de puntillas al dormitorio de sus hijos.

Pero se quedó inmóvil en la puerta. La luz de la luna que entraba iluminaba a Darien en la mecedora, con Rini dormida sobre su pecho.

Su corazón se encogió al ver la tierna es cena. Incapaz de contenerse, Serena entró en el dormitorio y besó la frente de su ma rido.

-Hola -sonrió él, abriendo los ojos.

-Vete a dormir. Yo meteré a Rini en la cama.

-Vale.

Serena acostó a la niña y, cuando volvía a su dormitorio, se paró un momento frente a la habitación de Darien. Aunque estaba a oscuras, podía verlo tumbado en el saco de dormir.

Entonces lo recordó sobre la mecedo ra, con Rini en brazos, y se preguntó si alguien lo habría acunado a él de pe queño.Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas porque conocía la respuesta.

Sin poder evitarlo, Serena entró en la habitación y se arrodilló a su lado. Darien se había percatado de su presencia y, durante unos segundos, se miraron a los ojos sin decir nada. Des pués, levantó la sábana, invitándola a acos tarse con él.

Sabiendo lo que se jugaba, Serena se tumbó a su lado.

-Te quiero, Darien.

Vio la sorpresa en los ojos azules del hombre, pero no esperó una respuesta. No le hacía falta. Darien le había pro bado su amor una y otra vez durante aque llos días. No necesitaba escuchar las pala bras.

Sabiendo que, después de lo que había pasado entre ellos, su marido no daría el primer paso, Serena abrió los labios para re cibirlo como él la había recibido en su cama.

Con un gemido ronco, Darien la tomó entre los brazos y aplastó su boca contra la de su mujer.

Serena había conocido la pasión, pero nunca había experimentado algo como aquello. Él parecía querer devorarla, con sumirla. Deslizaba las manos por su espalda, subiendo el camisón para acariciar su trasero, apretándola contra él, cla vando el endurecido miembro en su ab domen.

Cuando esa proximidad pareció frus trarlo, tiró del camisón hacia arriba, rom piendo el beso durante un segundo para quitárselo. Después, volvió a tomar su boca, exigente, antes de tumbarla de es paldas. Darien empezó a acariciar sus pe zones, tirando de ellos como sabía que le gustaba, y Serena se arqueó hacia él, jadean do, deseando sentir allí su boca.

Como si hubiera leído sus pensamien tos, él tomó sus pechos con las dos manos y los juntó. Sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos, marcándola, pasó la lengua por uno de los pezones y después por el otro.

Loca de deseo,Serena enredo los dedos en su pelo y lo apreto contra si,empujando sus caderas hacia arriba en una bús queda desesperada de satisfacción.Cuando estaba segura de que iba a perder la cabeza, Darien metió la mano entre sus piernas y... casi lloró de frustración cuando se limitó a deslizar dos dedos arriba y abajo por su húmeda cueva.

-¡Darien, por favor! Te necesito.

Con lentitud deliberada, él siguió la miendo sus pezones durante unos segun dos, antes de colocarse entre sus piernas. Serena ahogó un grito cuando se introdujo en ella y tuvo que sujetarse a sus brazos, apretando los bíceps del hombre, claván dole las uñas para poder soportar las olas de placer que amenazaban con ahogarla.

El sintió que las húmedas paredes feme ninas se cerraban a su alrededor y se apartó un poco, pero solo para volver a embestir con fuerza. Segura de que estaba experimentando el climax más fuerte de su vida, Serena abrió la boca para buscar aire. Con cada embestida, Darien entraba más y más profundamente, dejándola sin aliento.

-Disfruta conmigo -susurró él, con voz ronca. Cuando la apretó por última vez con todas sus fuerzas, Serena sintió que los músculos del hombre se ponían rígidos bajo sus dedos y, después, un delicioso temblor dentro de ella mientras la llenaba con su semilla.

Sollozando, levantó los brazos para en redarlos alrededor de su cuello. El cora zón de Darien latía sobre el suyo mien tras intentaba buscar aire.

-Serena -musitó sobre su boca-. Mi Serena...

Serena no quería abrir los ojos, no quería perder el calor del cuerpo de Darien pe gado al suyo, el recuerdo de una hermosa noche de pasión.

-¡Mamá! ¡Tengo hambre!

Darien acababa de abrir los ojos y vio a Rini y Helios en la puerta de la habi tación.

-¿Por qué no vais a ver la tele? Yo bajaré enseguida -dijo, intentando mostrarse natural.

-Vale, pero date prisa. Tenemos hambre.

Serena cerró los ojos y contó hasta diez.

-¿Se han ido?

Darien volvió a dejar caer la cabeza so bre la almohada, sonriendo.

-Se han ido. Y no te preocupes, no han visto nada.

-Estoy desnuda. Y tú también.

-No es tan grave. Aunque, ahora que lo pienso... -empezó a decir Darien, levan tando la sábana para acariciar sus pechos-puede que tengan pesadillas. Su mamá es tan fea...

-No seas tonto. Tenemos que bajar an tes de que vengan a buscarnos otra vez.

-¿No tenemos tiempo para...?

-¡Mamá! ¡Queremos desayunar! -escu charon la voz de Rini desde el piso de abajo.

-¿A ti qué te parece? -sonrió Serena, le vantando una ceja.

-No te rasques, Rini -ordenó su ma dre.

-Es que me pica.

Fresca después del baño, Rini estaba de pie sobre la alfombra mientras su ma dre la secaba.

-Toma -dijo Darien, mostrándole unos calcetines-. Ponle esto en las manos. Si se rasca, no se hará una escabechina.

-Qué buena idea. Mira lo que ha traído papá, Rini. Unos guantes para que no te hagas daño.

-No son guantes -protestó la niña-. Son calcetines.

-Son calcetines mágicos -dijo Darien, arrodillándose frente a ella-. Cuando te los pones en las manos, se convierten en guantes. ¿Ves?

Rini soltó una carcajada.

-Eres bobo, papá.

-¿Mamá? -la llamó Helios, que es taba mirando por la ventana del baño.

-Dime, cariño.

-Viene alguien.

-¿Quién?

-No lo sé, pero hay un coche en la puerta.

Darien le dio un golpecito en la pierna.

-Ve a ver quién es. Yo terminaré de ves tir a este monstruito.

-¡No soy un monstruito! -exclamó Rini, ofendida-. Soy una niña.

Serena bajó la escalera sintiéndose feliz. El recuerdo de la noche con Darien alegraba su corazón.

Pero cuando salió al porche, se le heló la sangre en las venas.

-Oh, no -murmuró al ver el coche de sus padres. La expresión de Ikuko Tsukino mientras observaba la casa era un poe ma-. Hola, mamá -dijo, besándola en la mejilla-. Hola, papá. No sabía que pensa bais venir a visitarnos.

-Yo quería llamar antes, pero...

Ikuko Tsukino hizo un gesto con la mano para silenciar a su marido.

-Queríamos darte una sorpresa. No te importa, ¿verdad?

-Claro que no -mintió Serena. En ese momento, oyó que se abría la puerta y el gesto de horror en el rostro de su madre le indicó que acababa de ver a Darien.

Efectivamente, con los dos niños en bra zos, Darien miraba a sus padres con ex presión desafiante.

-¿Qué está haciendo aquí? ¿Y qué le ha pasado a Rini en las manos?

-Son calcetines mágicos, abuela -con testó la niña-. Cuando te los pones en la mano, se convierten en guantes.

-¿Qué le ha pasado a mi nieta en la cara? ¿Y qué hace este hombre aquí? Creí que ibas a divorciarte de él -insistió su ma dre, furiosa-. Mira hasta dónde te ha arrastrado -añadió, poniéndose la mano en el pecho, como si le faltara la respira ción-. ¡Una Tsukino viviendo en un sitio como este! -¡No te quedarás aquí ni un mi nuto más! Kenji, ve por sus cosas. Volve mos a Tulsa.

Darien se arrodilló para dejar a los ni ños en el suelo y les pidió que entraran en el salón a ver la tele.

Cuando desaparecieron, se volvió hacia sus suegros.

-Nadie va a llevarse a mi familia.

Ikuko lo miró con la boca abierta.

-¡Cómo te atreves a hablarme en ese tono! ¡Tú no eres nadie! ¿Me oyes? ¡Na die! Le rogué a Serena que no se casara con tigo, la advertí de lo que pasaría, pero no me hizo caso. Ella pensaba que podrías ponerte a su altura, pero tú la has arras trado a tu nivel.

-¿Es eso cierto? -preguntó Darien, mi rando a su mujer.

-¡Claro que es cierto! -exclamó Ikuko antes de que su hija pudiera contestar.

-¡Calla, mamá! -gritó Serena, incapaz de soportar aquella agria discusión-. No quiero oír una palabra más.

-Pues tendrás que oírla -le advirtió su madre-. Aún no he dicho todo lo que te nía que decir. Y tampoco he terminado contigo -añadió, señalando a Darien.

Él la miró, sin amedrentarse.

-Diga todo lo que tenga que decir, se ñora Tsukino. Y después, quiero que se vaya de aquí.

-¡Callaos de una vez! ¡No pienso dejar que mis hijos oigan estas cosas! Quiero que os marchéis. ¡Todos! -gritó Serena, en trando en la casa y cerrando de un portazo.

Darien no esperó para ver si los Tsukino obedecían la orden de su hija.

Sin moles tarse en recoger sus cosas, metió a Easy en el remolque y arrancó la camioneta.

Una furia ciega lo acompañó durante los primeros diez kilómetros. Serena lo ha bía rechazado. Y delante de sus padres.

Cuando sonó el móvil lanzó una maldi ción, pero en lugar de contestar lo tiró por la ventanilla. No quería hablar con Serena. Ella había dejado claro cuáles eran sus sentimientos por él cuando lo echó de su casa.

No necesitaba oír más.

-¡Hola, chico! -gritó Andrew cuando Darien bajó de la sabía que volvías a casa. ¿Dónde están Serena y los ni ños?

Darien cerró de un portazo.

-En Salado.

-¿Y qué hacen en Salado? Creí que ibas a traerlos de vuelta.

-Yo también, pero parece que Serena tie ne otros planes.

-¿No pensará ir adelante con lo del di vorcio?

-Parece que sí.

-No me digas -murmuró el hombre, apenado-. Lo siento mucho.

-¿Dónde está Rubeus? ¿Sigue enfermo?

-Afortunadamente, se ha recuperado. Yo había venido a buscar mis cosas.

-¿Tienes algún rodeo?

-No -contestó Andrew-. ¿Sabes una cosa? La verdad es que estoy pensando en retirarme.

-¿Retirarte? -repitió Darien, perplejo-. ¿Por qué? Aún tenemos un par de meses antes de la final.

Andrew se metió las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón.

-Ya, pero es que... Lita y yo vamos a ca sarnos.

-¿Qué?

-Lo que has oído. Por fin voy a sentar la cabeza -dijo el hombre, orgulloso-. Lita no puede vivir sin mí y prácticamente me ha suplicado que me case con ella.

Darien soltó un bufido.

-Sí, seguro.

-Pues claro que sí. Pregúntale tú mismo.

-No quiero hablar con ninguna mujer en este momento.

-¿Dónde vas? -preguntó Andrew cuando Darien se dio la vuelta.

-A buscar mis cosas. Me marcho.

He de jado colgados un montón de rodeos por... por un error.

El teléfono estaba sonando cuando Darien entró en la casa. Pero no con testó. Un hombre solo puede soportar que le pateen el corazón una vez.

Su tío Jedite había intentado enseñarle esa lección cuando tenía cinco años y, por fin, a los treinta y cuatro, la había apren dido.

Gracias a Serena.

Seguramente su suegra tenía razón. Darien Chiba no era más que un pobre e ignorante vaquero.


	9. Chapter 8

CAPITULO 8

Serena colgó el teléfono y enterró la cara entre las manos.

-¿Papá no estaba en casa?

-Parece que no, hija -contestó Serena, in tentando disimular su desesperación.

-¿Lo has llamado al móvil?

-Sí. Pero tampoco contesta.

Rini hizo un puchero.

-No deberías haberle dicho que se fuera.

-Rini... -empezó a decir su madre, con tono de advertencia-. No quería que papá y la abuela se pelearan. Ya te lo he di cho.

-Deberías haberles dicho que parasen y se fueran cada uno a una esquina. Como cuando Rini y yo nos peleamos -inter vino Helios.

Serena no pudo evitar una sonrisa.

-Lo intentaré la próxima vez. Aunque espero que no haya una próxima vez.

-¿Por qué no llamas a Andrew? Seguro que él sabe dónde está papá.

-O a Nicolás -dijo Rini.

-No sé...

Rini tomó el teléfono decidida mente.

-Llámalos, mami. Seguro que ellos sa Diamante dónde está papá.

Aunque Serena había vacilado durante un par de horas, por fin marcó el móvil de Nicolás cuando los niños estaban durmiendo la siesta. Pero la sorprendió que fuera una mujer quien contestase.

-Perdone. Creo que me he equivocado.

-¿Quería hablar con Nicolás Kumada?

-Sí. ¿Con quién hablo?

-Soy Rei. Espere un momento -dijo la mujer.

-¿Dígame?

-Hola, Nicolás. Soy Serena.

-¿Estás con Darien?

-No. Esperaba que tú me dijeras dónde está.

-Hace semanas que no sé nada de él.¿Por qué no llamas a Andrew , Seguro que sabe donde esta.

-De acuerdo. Lo haré.

-¿Habéis... solucionado vuestros proble mas?

-Aún no -contestó Serena, con tristeza.

-Si puedo hacer algo...

Serena se puso la mano en la boca para contener un sollozo.

-Gracias, Nicolás. Eres un buen amigo.

Después de la conversación con Nicolás, Serena tardó dos días en reunir valor para llamar a Andrew.

-¿Dígame?

-Andrew, soy Serena.

-¡Serena! Chica, tú sí que sabes liarla cuando te parece.

-Sí, ya lo sé -murmuró ella-. Pero no era mi intención.

-Ya me lo imagino. Pero me parece que Darien y tú estáis metidos en un buen lío.

-¿Está contigo?

-No. Pasó por el rancho hace un par de días y ahora está en la carretera.

-¿Te dijo dónde iba?

-No, pero podría enterarme. Dame tu número y te llamaré en cuanto sepa algo -dijo el hombre. Serena se lo dio, angus tiada-. No sé cuánto tiempo voy a tardar en localizarlo. En esta época del año hay muchos rodeos.

-Llámame en cuanto sepas algo.

-Claro que sí. Y dale un abrazo a los ni ños de parte de su tío Andrew.

Serena sonrió, recordando la pregunta de Rini sobre si tenían tíos. En reali dad, sí. Andrew y Nicolás eran los únicos parien tes de su marido.

-Lo haré. Gracias, Andrew. Te debo una.

-Que sea un pastel de manzana -rio el hombre.

-Pastel de manzana, entonces. Si en cuentras a Darien, te haré uno más grande que el rancho.

Serena esperó todo el día al lado del telé fono, pero cuando llegó la llamada estaba dormida.

-¿Dígame? -contestó, nerviosa.

-Hola, Serena, soy Andrew. Lo he encon trado.

-¿Dónde? -preguntó ella, pasándose la mano por la cara.

-En el rancho.

-¿En el rancho? Pero si me habías dicho que estaba en la carretera.

-Y así es. Pero ha vuelto a casa. Y está en fermo, Serena. Parece que los niños le han contagiado la varicela y tiene mucha fiebre.

Ella se levantó de un salto.

-¿Lo has visto? ¿Se encuentra bien?

-Ya sabes cómo es Darien cuando está enfermo. No te puedes ni acercar a é ha atrincherado en casa.

-Ya.

-No es que quiera decirte lo que debes hacer, pero yo que tú iría al rancho. Lita y yo lo hemos intentando, pero no quiere abrir la puerta.

Serena pensó en su tienda, pero desechó el pensamiento inmediatamente. Darien la necesitaba.

-Haré las maletas ahora mismo y ma ñana por la mañana los niños y yo estare mos allí.

Al otro lado del hilo hubo un silencio.

-Yo creo que no deberías venir con los niños.

Darien está furioso y... cualquiera sabe las barbaridades que puede decir. -¿Por qué no los dejas en casa de Lita? Nosotros cuidaremos de ellos.

-¿Nosotros? -repitió Serena, sorpren dida-. ¿Estás con Lita?

-Sí -contestó Andrew, orgulloso-. Pero aún tengo otra noticia para ti.

-¿Cuál?

-Nicolás se casa.

-¿Qué?

-Sí. Tiene una novia embarazada.

-No me lo creo.

-Es verdad. Te lo juro. Pero él no es el padre del niño.

Serena se llevó una mano a la cabeza.

-Andrew, ¡no lo dirás en serio!

-Ya sé que suena muy raro, pero es la verdad.

La conoció en una cafetería y la chica le pidió que se casara con ella. Hasta le dio dinero.

-¿Que la chica le ha pagado para que se case con ella?

-Sí, pero Nicolás no aceptó el dinero. Bueno, Serena, tengo que irme Ya hablare mos cuando vengas.

Andrew cortó la comunicación y ella se quedó mirando el teléfono con una son risa en los labios.

Vería a Darien por la mañana, pensó. Iba a ver a su marido.

Pero, ¿abriría él la puerta?

La perdonaría, estaba segura. Cuando le explicara lo que había pasado, Darien lo entendería.

¿O no?

La puerta principal estaba cerrada con llave y Serena tuvo que dar la vuelta a la casa para entrar por la cocina.

-¿Darien? ¿Darien?

No hubo respuesta y, cuando giró el pi caporte del dormitorio, comprobó que la puerta estaba cerrada. Andrew no había exa gerado. Estaba atrincherado en casa.

Pero eso no era obstáculo. Serena salió al jardín y fue hasta la ventana del dormito rio que, como había esperado, estaba abierta. Aupándose con las manos, entró en la oscura habitación y vio a su marido tumbado boca abajo en la cama, desnudo.

Cuando se acercó, comprobó que tenía manchitas rojas por toda la espalda. Y es taba ardiendo de fiebre.

-Darien... Despierta, cariño -le susu rró, apartando el pelo de su frente. Pero él no contestó. Asustada, Serena se subió a la cama y se arrodilló a su lado-. ¡Darien! ¡Hablame!

Darien abrió los ojos lentamente, como si no pudiera enfocar.

-Vete de aquí.

-No voy a irme. He venido a cuidar de ti, te guste o no.

-No necesito que me cuides. Yo puedo cuidar de mí mismo.

-Sí, ya lo veo. ¿Cuándo cambiaste las sá banas por última vez?

-No es asunto tuyo.

-¿Has llamado al médico? -preguntó Serena, ignorando su antagonismo.

-No necesito un médico.

-Sí lo necesitas.

-Vete.

Serena saltó de la cama.

-No pienso irme. Y ahora, levántate para que pueda cambiar las sábanas. Va mos, arriba -dijo, tirando de las sábanas. Darien lanzó sobre ella una mirada que hubiera hecho temblar a cualquiera-. Voy a llenar la bañera. Y vas a darte un baño mientras yo cambio las sábanas.

Darien se metió en la bañera con cara de pocos amigos mientras oía a Serena mo verse en la habitación. No la quería allí, se decía a sí mismo. La quería tan lejos de su casa como fuera posible.

Ahogando un gemido, Darien se llevó la mano a la frente. Su cabeza parecía a punto de estallar, pero no quería que Serena estuviera en casa. No quería que cui dase de él cuando había dejado claros cuá les eran sus sentimientos.

-¿Te duele la cabeza?

-Un poco -contestó él, sin mirarla.

-¿Desde cuándo te duele?

Darien cerró los ojos, haciendo un es fuerzo para permanecer firme.

-Hace días.

-¿Has tomado algo para el dolor?

-No.

-Ya veo que sabes cuidar de ti mismo.

Serena fue al botiquín pala sacar un bote de analgésicos y, cuando Darien la miró, a través del espejo vio que sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas.

-No me voy a morir. Se me pasará den tro de unos días -murmuró para tranquili zarla-. ¿Dónde están los niños?

-Con la señora Neherenia -contestó Serena, dándole un vaso de agua para que se to mara la aspirina-. Ha vuelto antes de lo que esperaba.

-Podrías haberlos traído.

-¿Para que los asustaras con tus bufi dos? -intentó sonreír ella.

-No me gusta estar enfermo.

-A nadie le gusta.

Darien frunció el ceño.

-Te agradezco que hayas venido. Pero no tienes que quedarte.

-Quiero quedarme y cuidar de ti, Darien. Yo... siento mucho haberte dicho que te marcharas de esa forma. No era mi in tención.

-¿Cuál era entonces? -preguntó él, sin mirarla.

-No quería que siguierais peleando -contestó Serena, tomando su mano-. Y no sabía qué hacer para evitarlo.

-¿No podrías haberle dicho a tus padres que se fueran?

-¿Crees que mi madre se habría ido es tando tú allí? -sonrió ella con tristeza-. Darien, quiero que volvamos a intentarlo. Quiero que este matrimonio funcione.

-¿Lo dices de verdad?

-Sí.

-¿Venderás la casa de Salado?

La sonrisa de Serena desapareció.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque este es nuestro hogar -con testó Darien, con un nudo en la garganta.

-Sí, pero...

-¿Pero qué? -preguntó él. Cuando se miraron a los ojos, Darien temió perderla de nuevo-. No tenemos que hablar de esto ahora mismo si no quieres.

-Es verdad, tenemos tiempo. Voy a ver si encuentro comida en la que Andrew haya dejado algo en la despensa.

-No cuentes con ello -intentó sonreír Darien-. Ya conoces a Andrew. Se podría dar de comer a un regimiento con lo que él traga cada día.

Darien estaba tumbado de lado, mi rando a su mujer. El dolor de cabeza había desaparecido y se sentía más fuerte, pero seguía teniendo una sensación de miedo en el estómago que no desaparecería hasta que Serena y él hubieran discutido a fondo su futuro.

Sabía que sería obstinado por su parte insistir en que vivieran en el rancho, pero no podía imaginarse viviendo en la casa de Salado. Sería absurdo. El rancho era su único hogar, las raíces que no había tenido de niño. La idea de dejarlo lo asustaba. Te nía miedo de no ser capaz de reproducir esa sensación, de perder para siempre la precaria seguridad que había conseguido.

Además, había trabajado mucho en ese rancho, había gastado en él todos sus aho rros y, cuando iba de rodeo en rodeo, la idea de volver a su casa le daba fuerzas para seguir luchando.

Sentía una satisfacción plena cada vez que entraba por el portalón de madera y veía la casa al fondo del camino, con su fa milia esperándolo.

Pero se preguntaba si podría explicarle a Serena esos sentimientos. Se preguntaba si encontraría las palabras y si ella sería capaz de entender su necesidad de estabilidad.

Estaba tan perdido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que su mujer se había despertado.

-¿Te sigue doliendo la cabeza?

-No. Estaba pensando. –

¿En qué?

-En el rancho. ¿Recuerdas cuando lo compramos?

-Claro -sonrió Serena-. Era primavera y estaba todo lleno de flores. ¿Recuerdas que hicimos fotografías con los niños?

-Es verdad. Pero no conseguimos que Rini se estuviera quieta.

Serena se apretó contra su pecho.

-Nuestra hija estaba muy ocupada co miendo flores.

-Y dándoselas a su hermano -le re cordó Darien, pasando la mano por su flequillo-. ¿Por qué te has cortado el pelo?

Serena se encogió de hombros.

-La crisis de los treinta, supongo.

-¿A los veintiséis? -sonrió él.

-Quizá fue un acto de rebeldía o algo así.

-¿Y contra qué te estabas rebelando?

-Contra mi vida. No era muy feliz en ese momento y necesitaba hacer algo,  
>cualquier cosa que me hiciera sentir que la controlaba.<p>

La sonrisa de Darien desapareció. Sa bía que él era en parte responsable de eso.

-Siempre has controlado tu vida, Serena. Yo nunca he querido que te sintieras enca denada.

-Ya lo sé -suspiró ella-. Pero así era como me sentía de todas formas. Nunca he sido independiente. Sé que tú no lo en tiendes, pero nunca he tomado mis pro pias decisiones. Siempre he hecho lo que mis padres esperaban de mí... excepto ca sarme contigo, claro.

Darien la apretó con fuerza entre sus brazos. -Serena...

-Es verdad. Y pasé de hacer lo que ellos me decían a hacer lo que querías tú. Nos vinimos a vivir al rancho, tú desaparecías cada tres por cuatro para ir a un rodeo y yo... me quedaba en casa cuidando de los niños y echándote de menos.

-Yo también te echaba de menos.

-¿De verdad?

-Claro que sí.

-Pero nunca me lo decías. Ni una sola vez.

-Hay muchas cosas que no te he dicho.

-Es verdad. Pero ahora me doy cuenta de que también hay muchas cosas que yo no te he dicho a ti.

-¿Como qué?

-Como que quería que estuvieras en casa más a menudo.

Darien permaneció en silencio, sa biendo que aunque se lo hubiera dicho, no podría haberla complacido. Habría se guido yendo de rodeo en rodeo. Se pre guntaba si Serena entendería el miedo que lo había mantenido lejos y suspiró al darse cuenta de que nunca lo sabría a menos que tuviera valor para preguntarle.

-Me daba miedo volver a casa -confesó por fin en voz baja.

-¿Miedo? ¿De qué?

-Nunca había tenido una familia y no sabía cómo actuar. Era más fácil estar le jos, así no podía fallaros.

-Oh, Darien. Tú no nos habrías fallado.

-Pero lo he hecho, Serena. Si no fuera así, no me habrías abandonado.

-Yo creí que no me querías -dijo Serena entonces-. Creí que yo te daba igual. Me sentía sola sin ti y llegó un momento en el que no podía seguir como estaba.

-¿Lo ves? Te he fallado. Y eso era exac tamente de lo que tenía miedo -suspiró Darien.

Lo que decía era cierto y a Serena no se le ocurrió nada para consolarlo. Sin embargo, no quería perder aquel momento de intimi dad, aquella oportunidad de construir una nueva base para su matrimonio con los se cretos que habían compartido.

-Ámame, Darien -susurró, rozando sus labios-. Ámame ahora.


	10. Chapter 9

**Capítulo Nueve**

A la mañana siguiente, Serena estaba ex tendiendo una loción calmante por la es palda de su marido, que suspiraba de pla cer.

-¿Te gusta?

-Más que el sexo.

Ella le dio un cachete en el trasero, la única parte de su cuerpo donde no tenía granitos.

-Acabas de insultarme.

-No es verdad -sonrió Darien-. Es que se me ha olvidado. ¿Quieres recordár melo?

-Estás enfermo.

-No estoy tan enfermo.

Serena se inclinó para darle un beso en los labios, pero Darien la tiró sobre la cama e intentó desabrocharle la blusa. Es taba intentando zafarse de aquel pulpo cuando sonó el teléfono.

-¿Dígame? -contestó, intentando evitar la risa. Pero la risa desapareció cuando es cuchó la voz de Rini-. Cariño, ¿qué pasa...? Sí, cielo, ya sé que quieres ver a papá. Sí... sí, mi amor, pero papá está malo. Ya sé que lo echas de menos. Él tam bién te echa de menos a ti... Vas a tener que esperar un poco. Papá aún no se ha puesto bueno del todo.

Darien cubrió el auricular con la mano. –

Ve a buscarlos. - No estoy tan enfermo y ellos ya han pasado la varicela.

-¿Estás seguro? Con los niños aquí, no podrás descansar.

-Ve a buscarlos -sonrió él-. Podemos comparar nuestros granos.

Riendo suavemente, Serena apartó su mano del auricular.

-Rini... Rini, si dejas de llorar un segundo te daré una buena noticia. Papá dice que podéis venir. Dile a la señora Neherenia que se ponga, ¿quieres?

-Conduce con cuidado.

-Lo haré -sonrió Serena.

Darien la observó entrar en el coche sintiendo que su corazón se iba con ella.

-Serena...

-¿Qué?

-Piensa en lo de volver al rancho.

La sonrisa desapareció del rostro de su mujer.

-¿Por qué no piensas tú lo de vivir en Salado?

Darien la observó desaparecer y, suspi rando, volvió a entrar en la casa, pregun tándose cuándo aprendería a mantener la boca cerrada.

Darien estaba tumbado en la cama, es perando. En ese momento, sonó el telé fono.

-¿Serena?

-Sí, soy yo.

-¿Dónde estás?

-En Salado.

-¿Pasa algo?

-Varias cosas -suspiró ella-. No voy a poder volver esta noche. Se han roto las cañerías y tengo el suelo inundado. Y en cima, el fontanero no puede venir hasta mañana.

-Voy para allá -dijo Darien, saltando de la cama.

-No, por favor. Estás enfermo y yo pue do solucionar... ¡Rini, por favor!

-¿Qué pasa?

-Nada. Está arrastrando una manta por el suelo. Te llamaré mañana, cariño.

Antes de que pudiera replicar, Serena colgó y Darien miró el auricular, angus tiado.

Se sentía tentado de ir a Salado, pero recordó el fervor con que su mujer desea ba ser independiente y hacer las cosas por sí misma.

Le daría veinticuatro horas para resol ver aquello, se prometió a sí mismo. Pero si para entonces no había vuelto a casa, iría a Salado le gustase a Serena o no.

Por la mañana, harto de estar ence rrado en la casa, Darien salió al porche y se sentó en una mecedora a esperar, con la puerta abierta por si sonaba el teléfono.

En ese momento vio que un coche se acercaba por el camino y se levantó de un salto. Pero no eran Serena y los niños, sino un hombre con una placa de comisario.

-Buenos días. ¿Qué desea? -preguntó, sin poder disimular su aprensión.

-¿Es usted Darien Chiba?

-Sí, señor.

El hombre sacó un papel del bolsillo.

-Esto es para usted -dijo el comisario, despidiéndose con un gesto antes de vol ver a entrar en el coche.

Darien miró el documento y, de re pente, se le doblaron las piernas.

-¡Hola, Darien! -escuchó la voz de Andrew. Cuando levantó la cabeza, vio a su amigo bajando del caballo-. ¿Tienes algún pro blema con la ley?

-Eso parece -contestó él, mostrándole el papel con manos temblorosas.

-Vaya... No pensé que Serena fuera a ha cerlo de verdad.

-Pues parece que sí -dijo Darien, en trando en la casa.

-¿Dónde vas?

-A buscar un rodeo. ¿Dónde si no?

Serena aparcó frente a la casa, frun ciendo el ceño al ver que estaba a oscuras. Aunque era tarde, había pensado que Darien estaría esperándola.

-Venga, niños -dijo, desabrochando los cinturones de seguridad—. Vamos a des pertar a papá.

Antes de que pudiera abrir la puerta del todo, Rini y Helios habían salido del coche.

-¡Papá! ¡Papá, estamos aquí!

Serena los siguió hasta la casa, rezando para que Darien se encontrase suficiente mente recuperado como para soportar aquella invasión.

Pero cuando entró, los niños volvían co rriendo por el pasillo con expresión triste.

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Dónde está papá?

-No está aquí -dijo Rini.

-¿Estás segura?

-Hemos mirado en todas partes -dijo Helios-. A lo mejor está en el establo.

Solo en ese momento»se percató Serena de que la camioneta de su marido no es taba aparcada frente a la casa.

-A lo mejor ha tenido que ir al pueblo -le dijo a los niños.

-No ha ido al pueblo.

Serena dio un salto al escuchar la voz de Andrew.

-¡Andrew Kumada! Deberían ahorcarte por darme un susto.

-Lo siento. He visto las luces de un coche y he venido para ver si alguien quería limpiarle la casa a Darien. Ese no es tu plan, ¿verdad?

-¿Limpiarle la casa a Darien? -repitió ella, confusa.

-Sí. Llevártelo todo mientras está fuera.

-¿Dónde está? ¿Y por qué iba yo a que rer llevarme nada?

Andrew se cruzó de brazos con expresión seria.

-Es muy normal, ¿no? Las mujeres se llevan todo lo que pueden antes de que termine el papeleo del divorcio.

-¿Divorcio? Pero si Darien y yo no va mos a divorciarnos.

-Entonces, no sé a qué estás jugando.

Serena se dio cuenta entonces de que sus hijos estaban atentos a la conversación.

-Id a ver la tele, niños.

Cuando estuvieron solos, se volvió hacia el hombre.

-No sé qué te ha contado Darien, pero yo no he pedido el divorcio.

Andrew señaló la mesa.

-Pues alguien lo ha pedido. Ese papel lo deja muy claro.

Después de leer el documento, Serena se volvió furiosa.

-Diamante Blackmoon.

-¿Quién es Diamante Blackmoon?

-El abogado de mi padre. ¿Sabes dónde está Darien?

-En Seguine, a media hora de aquí.

-¿Te importaría quedarte con los ni ños?

-¿Por qué? ¿Dónde vas?

-Voy a buscar a mi marido.

Andrew se quitó el sombrero y lo tiró sobre la mesa.

-¡Esa es mi chica! ¡Échale el lazo y tráelo a casa de una vez!

Ansioso por escapar de las fotografías y las preguntas, Darien golpeó el flanco de Easy. Si alguien más le preguntaba si había vuelto con Serena, le daría un puñetazo.Aunque a quien debía dar un puñetazo era a Andrew, que le había contado sus pro blemas familiares a todo el mundo.

Cuando llegó al remolque, bajó del ca ballo y le pasó las riendas por la cabeza.

—¿No se te ha ocurrido preguntar de dónde había salido ese papel?

Darien volvió la cabeza al escuchar la voz de Serena.

Por un segundo, su corazón se llenó de alegría, pero no se lo permitió a sí mismo. No quería volver a sufrir una nueva desilusión.

-Cuando lo trae personalmente un co misario, no hay nada que preguntar.

-Pues es una pena. Porque de haber preguntado, estarías ahora en el rancho con tu mujer y tus hijos -dijo ella, acercán dose para acariciar a Easy-. Hola, Easy. Esta noche lo has hecho muy bien.

-¿Me has visto?

-Sí. Has ganado, pero te he visto un poco lento.

-Un poco lento, ¿no?

Cualquier hombre que acabase de reci bir una demanda de divorcio estaría un poco lento hiciera lo que hiciera. Además, daba igual porque había ganado.

-He venido para llevarte a casa -dijo Serena entonces.

Darien empezó a desabrochar la silla, intentando disimular su nerviosismo.

-Ya.

-Yo no he pedido el divorcio, Darien. Ha sido mi padre.

-¿Y tú no pudiste evitarlo?

-Yo no sabía nada -contestó ella-. Te quiero. Y vamos a solucionar nuestros pro blemas, te lo prometo.

Darien se volvió entonces y la tomó en tre sus brazos, enterrando la cara en su pelo.

-Nunca había tenido tanto miedo, Serena. No quiero perderte. Me moriría si te perdiera. Tú eres mi vida... lo eres todo -murmuró, aplastándola contra su pe cho-. Te quiero, Serena -musitó, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas-. Te quiero con toda mi alma. Y te juro que nunca voy a dejar de decírtelo.

Serena enredó los brazos alrededor de su cuello.

-¡Darien, lo has dicho! ¡Lo has dicho!

Su marido la levantó del suelo y empezó a dar vueltas.

-¡Te quiero, te quiero, te quiero! -gritó, para que lo oyera todo el mundo.

-¡Ahora yo, papá! ¡Ahora, yo!

Cuando se volvieron, locos de alegría, se encontraron a Andrew con un niño en

cada brazo.

-Les he dicho que no podíamos venir, pero no sabéis cómo se han puesto. -¡De monios, casi me dejan sordo! -se quejó el hombre.

-Tío Andrew, has dicho una palabrota -rio Rini.

-Este hombre... -sonrió Darien-. Va mos a tener que lavarle la boca con jabón.

-Encima de que vengo. He tenido que parar cuatro veces para que hicieran pipí. -No volváis a contar conmigo. Se acabó.

-Vale, vale, estás perdonado.

-¿No huele a algodón dulce? -preguntó entonces Andrew.

-Sí, es verdad. Papá, cómpranos uno -dijo Rini.

-¡Queremos dos! -gritó Helios.

-Muchas gracias, Andrew -se quejó Serena.

-De nada. Se me da bien salirme por la tangente. Lo hice una noche en Tulsa, cuando uno que yo me sé conoció a una rubia que estaba muy...

-¡Andrew! -exclamaron Darien y Serena a la vez.

-No os preocupéis. Le contaré a los ni ños la versión edulcorada -dijo el hom bre, tomando a los niños de la mano para llevarlos al puesto de algodón.

-Menuda noche aquella, ¿verdad? -son rió Darien.

-Sí. Y mira el resultado -dijo Serena, se ñalando a los dos niños que se alejaban de la mano de Andrew-. Pero aún tenemos que decidir dónde vamos a vivir.

-He estado pensando en eso y me he dado cuenta de que el rancho no es mi hogar. Mi hogar está donde estés tú, Serena. Y quiero que sepas que si insistes en vivir en Salado, ahí es donde voy a vivir.

-¿Lo dices de verdad?

-Sí. Pero tendremos que hacer más ni ños.

Esa casa tiene muchas habitaciones -sonrió Darien.

-¿Nos ponemos ahora mismo?

-¿Ahora mismo? -repitió él, mirando al rededor.

-¿Sigues teniendo una cama en el re molque?

-Pues sí -contestó Darien, nervioso-.

Pero... ¿y los niños?

Serena se puso de puntillas para besarlo en los labios.

-Andrew encontrará la forma de mante nerlos ocupados, tonto. ¿No te has dado cuenta de que eso era lo que quería decir?


	11. Epílogo

**Escaneada por Nora Corregida por ruth_NY**

Epílogo

-Parecen muy felices, ¿verdad? -susurró Serena, con lágrimas en los ojos.

Darien miró a Nicolás y a su embarazada novia.

-Sí, mucho.

Andrew metió la cabeza entre ellos desde el banco de atrás.

-Después de casarse con Rei tres ve ces, debería dejar de tener esa cara de idiota. ¿No os parece?

Darien empujó la cara de Andrew hacia atrás y tomó a Serena por los hombros.

-A veces es mejor la segunda o la ter cera vez. ¿Verdad, cariño?

Ella apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de su marido, con los ojos llenos de amor.

-No sé qué pasará la tercera vez, pero la segunda me gustó mucho.

Recordando los votos que habían vuelto a hacer un mes antes, Darien sintió un nudo en la garganta.

-A mí también -murmuró, rozando los labios de su mujer.

Rini se subió al banco y se metió en tre sus padres.

-Yo también quiero un beso, papá.

Riendo, Darien tomó a su hija en brazos.

-Claro que sí, cariño -dijo, dándole un sonoro beso-. ¿Qué tal?

-A mamá la has besado más rato.

-Porque mamá es mi mujer y tú eres mi niña.

-No vale.

En ese momento, Helios empezó a ti rar de su manga.

-¿Qué pasa, vaquero? ¿Tienes celos?

-No. Es que todo el mundo se va de la iglesia -dijo el niño.

-Ah, entonces será mejor que nos vaya mos nosotros también.

Cuando salían, Andrew tomó a Helios en brazos y Lita, su novia, se llevó a Rini.

-¿Dónde llevas a mis hijos? –preguntó Darien.

Andrew miró por encima de su hombro.

-Voy a enseñarlos a tirar arroz.

Serena tomó a su marido por la cintura.

-¿Crees que deberíamos advertir a Nicolás y Rei?

-¿Y estropear la diversión? Nunca.

-Te quiero, Darien Chiba.

-No más que yo, cariño.

Serena suspiró, encantada.

-¿Lo de llenar la casa de niños lo decías de verdad?

-Sí. ¿Por qué?

-Pues... porque me parece que en siete meses tu deseo se hará realidad.

Darien la miró, confuso.

-¿Quieres decir que...?

-Sí.

-¡Un niño!

-Dos, Darien.

-¿Mellizos otra vez?

Serena asintió con la cabeza.

-El ginecólogo no está seguro del todo, pero cree que sí.

-No estarás disgustada, ¿Verdad?

-No. ¿Y tú?

-¡No! -rio él, apretándola contra su pe cho-.

Si son chicos, podríamos llamarlos Andrew y Nicolás. A esos tontos les haría mucha ilusión.

-Claro que sí, cielo.

Darien la besó entonces, con el cora zón lleno de amor; un amor del que no dudaría nunca.

FIN

2


End file.
